Chuunin Exam
by MizuMizu
Summary: What happens when the Chuunin exam is held again! mainly featuring team 8, with some HinataKiba. the third exam has just begon!
1. Chapter 1

Chuunin Exam

A/N This is a rather short chapter, I hope to update as soon as possible!

Hope you like it

MizuMizu

Hinata was walking on the streets, she did that a lot lately. She found that it was very calming and she could just calm her mind.

By walking she could think and her father wouldn't know if she was training or not. Sometimes she would, train that is, but only when she knew no one would be around, then she could practice her own jutsu. She really liked her jutsu and how it was only for her, _one day _she thought _one day my father will acknowledge me_.

Then she bumped into someone "Gomen"

"Oi! Watch where you're going"! A large and muscular man yelled at her, putting his fist up.

She didn't know what to do, this man why would he attack her she said she was sorry, I hope he doesn't hit me. Last time I got home with a black eye and told my father what happened he got real angry telling me that a real Hyuuga wouldn't be beaten by a random street fighter. Why did these things always happen to her!

The man took his fist to the back, she knew ever if she was a genin and even if she was a Hyuuga it wouldn't change that her arms were not strong enough to stop that blow, and she couldn't escape because the other hand was wrapped around her body.

The fist came closer, _someone please help_ she didn't close her eyes like others; she just kept looking at the ground like always, just waiting for the blow.

But then someone came to stand before her, he had bigger and stronger hands then her opponent. His hand grabbed the fist and used the other hand to hit her opponent in the face. "Kiba-kun?" Hinata whispered relieved yet startled

"Oi Hinata what are ya up to?" he asked while catching her before the man would fall on the ground and take her with him.

"Kiba-kun, ano I was taking a walk and bumped into him" she said rapidly.

"I told you Hinata, just call me Kiba"

"Ano Kiba how did you know I was here?"

"Well I was in my bed reading with my window open and since you are here right in front of my house. I recognized your smell ,but I also know that you walk by every evening to think, so I thought I would leave you alone, but then I smelled fear, so I decided to check up on you" Kiba explained with a happy voice

"Arrigato Kiba"

"I'm here as always, do you want me to walk with you?"

"Yes please, I wanted to show you a new technique, I haven't shown anyone yet, and I wanted to know what you think of it"

"Wow I'm the first to see it, I'm flattered" he replied with a boyish smile.

It has been half a year since the last Chuunin exam and about everyone who didn't became Chuunin wanted to try again, of course there were a couple of changes. Sasuke was gone and Naruto went training with Jiraiya-sama. Sakura had been training with Tsunade-sama, Shikamaru already was a Chuunin and therefore had no need to enter the exam again. Tsunade-sama decided to put Sakura in Shikamaru's former team to fill up the gab and that they could take the exam together. Since Sasuke's disappearance, Ino and Sakura started to get along again. Hinata got over her crush on Naruto she had realised that Naruto would never fall for her, and that she should concentrate on being a better ninja then being trying to be a girlfriend. Further nothing had changed, Shikamaru was still as lazy as ever, Kiba was still protective and felt like the leader and Shino was still as stoic ever.

"So the Chuunin exam again" Kiba said more talking to himself then his group walking around, looking towards Hinata who was putting a bit of chakra in a flower and let the flower dance through the air. Shino was watching a bee, and their sensei was … where did sensei go?

"Kiba-kun, do you think you are ready to take the exam?" Kiba heard his sensei whisper in his ear

"Of course I'm last time I lost was because of a stupid incident only could be provided by Naruto, and I am stronger, than that time, we all are!" he said louder then he intentioned.

"I-I'm ready too sensei" Hinata said pushing her fear of failing away

"Yeah" Shino agreed

"All right then, I trust you guys to do your best, if you work together, support each other and keep trying I know you all will become Chuunin's. These are your application forms; please enter them in tomorrow at ten pm"

"Hell I can't wait" Kiba said exited when his sensei gave him the form.

A/N I hope you liked it, next chapter will be more in the present, and we'll meet the other teams, plus the first exam!

Chapter two: Entering!

MizuMizu


	2. Entering!

Chuunin exam

Chapter two: entering!

A/N:

Thirst of all Thank you! For the reviews they were great, last night I was thinking '_why the hell did you post your story, it sucks!'_ but I'm glad I did. Oh and thank you for the tips!

Well people you probably noticed that I'm not Masashi Kishimoto that means, that I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

Chapter Two: entering

That evening

Hyuuga mansion

Knock knock; "come in" a soft voice answered

"Miss Hinata, dinner is served" a servant came in with a bow.

"Thank you" Hinata's answered as she walked to her closet to pick a dress. She took a simple gray one, with silver lining, that dress was her favourite, she put on the dress and walked to the dining room with the servant, the servant brought her to her chair, and walked away.

Hinata was looking around the table, she saw that her father was sitting (like always) at the end of the table, her sister next to him, she on his other side, and normally Neji would sit next to her. Hinata was a bit worried for tonight, she had to tell her father that she was entering the exam again and she wasn't looking forward to his reply.

Then the door opened and Neji was walking in.

"Good evening Neji how was your training?" Hiashi asks

"Good evening sir, the training was great, thank you" Neji answers respectfully and he sits down.

"Hinata-sama, I heard that you were going to enter the Chuunin Exam again" Neji asks, and Hiashi up at Hinata.

"y-yes t-that is true N-Neji-niisan" Hinata replied more nervous since her father was looking strait at her

"a-are you g-going t-to enter t-too, Neji?" Hinata added, trying to put her father's attention to Neji, but her father kept staring at her.

"Yes tomorrow at ten pm, I will enter the exam and this time I WILL become Chuunin" Neji replied, putting extra power on the 'will' part.

"I'm s-sure y-you a-are g-going t-too niisan, y-you h-have r-really g-grown these l-last months"

"Off course Neji will pass as a Chuunin, if that 'lazy bum Nara' one can become a Chuunin then even Hinata can be one" Hiashi added, with a laugh

"P-please father, d-don't t-talk b-bad about S-Shikamaru h-he is a g-great Shinnobi" Hinata whispered _and I will become Chuunin_ she added in her head.

"Dinner is served" and the servant brought their food. The whole family became quiet and ate their food silently

Meanwhile at the Inuzuka house

"He mom I'm gonna enter in the Chuunin exam okay?" Kiba mumbled between his bites of takeout.

"Sure thing Hun, just don't pass out this time" his mother answered also between bites.

"Great! And I won't pass out!"

Meanwhile at the Aburame place.

"Son I take it you are going to try the Chuunin exam again" mister Aburame asked

"Yes" Shino answered

"I hope you become Chuunin Big Brother" a blond girl said.

"I am sure I will" Shino replied and they kept on eating

The next day lunch time

At the Hyuuga mansion

"Neji, Hinata, you to are so quiet you two are not serious nervous are you?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked with a sarcastic tone.

"No of course not Hiashi sama, I was just remembering something" Neji replied. He looked at Hinata expecting she would answer too, what he didn't know that Hinata was afraid that if she opened her mouth she would throw up …

At the Inuzuka house:

A lot of things were crashing down.

"For the love of god! Kiba! I know that you are extremely exited, but that is no reason to practically ruin our house! his mother and sister yelled at the same time.

At the Aburame place

"Daddy why is brother not lunching with us?" the blond girl asked looking at her father

"Honey I think your brother is concentrating on his task tonight, he probably is hungry though, would you want to bring him some food?"

"Yes!" and she got his plate and walked to her brothers room.

11pm.

**Ding dong**, the Hyuuga's doorbell made a very impressive sound. But luckily Kiba and Shino were already used to it by now. The first time they came to pick up Hinata they both wanted to run away. But this time they just stood there waiting for Hinata to open the door.

The door opened

"Hey Hinata are you ready!" Kiba practically yelled

"Inuzuka Kiba, Hinata is in her room I expect she heard your yelling and she will come down soon" Neji answered with an annoyed tone.

Kiba and Shino stepped back

"I'm s-sorry Kiba intruped you, I-I'm sure t-that your friends will c-come s-soon, Neji niisan" Hinata's voice spoke from behind Neji.

Neji turned around and walked away.

"Gomen Kiba, Shino he is a bit cranky b-because his f-friends are later than e-expected." Hinata added, as they walked down the dark ally.

"You know, I really don't understand, why the hell it has to be this late!" Kiba told his friends

"We probably are going to do a test that is supposed to check if we know what to do in a dark situation" Shino replied

"In that case, we are very lucky; we are the best in those sorts of situations" Kiba said enthusiastically. And they walked on, Hinata and Shino almost saying nothing while listing to Kiba's stories.

And they arrived,

"Which floor was it again" Kiba asked

"The 3rd floor" Hinata answered. And they walked up the stairs, till they reached the 3rd floor

"No illusion this time? "Kiba asked Hinata.

Hinata activated the Byacugan and looked around.

"This is the 3rd floor, but w-wait t-there is something w-wrong with the d-door, the d-door h-has chakra running trough i-it" Hinata said with some shock in her voice.

"A door with chakra, hmm interesting, I will take care of this one Kiba" Shino said before, Kiba could begin

"Sure"

Shino walked to the door and touched it, but he quickly took his hand of the door, and then his started whispering. About 10 dozen little bugs came out of his hands, and disappeared in the door, two minutes later the bugs came back, and Shino opened the door.

"Great work Shino" Hinata whispered and she waited for Kiba, who was tying this shoelaces.

"Well your buggies had a nice meal right before, the exam, how convenient" Kiba said content, and he got up and started walking, with Hinata in his shadow

"You know that you shouldn't be so afraid to walk alone" Kiba whispered to Hinata, Hinata blushed.

"I just don't want to have people looking at me" she whispered back

"I know I know" whispered back, and then he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her next to him.

"Now people will look at us both" and he smiled at her, she blushed but smiled back

"Now were did Shino go" Kiba said, Akamaru barked, "ahh okay thank you Akamaru"

"Come on Hinata Shino is sitting with Shikamaru and the others"

And they walked to the group. But before they could even say hello to each other hokage Tsunade-sama, was entering the room and she started to talk.

It wasn't really interesting, just about what it meant to be Chuunin and stuff like that, the only interesting thing she said was that the first exam was a test to find an item.

Each team was in three different rooms in the rooms there were items, you had 10 minutes too find the same item as the rest of your team, but you are not allowed to talk with each other. Every minute that passed you would lose a point, if you lost more then 7 points before getting the same item and stepping out of the room, you were never allowed to become Chuunin oh and by the way if they hear you making plans about the item you also will never become Chuunin.

"If you are going to take this exam and think this through, then bring us the application form. But if you want to stay without any injuries, because you are going to get injuries, some will be minor, other will be live threatening, I ask of you now, please leave if you are not up for the challenge!" Tsunade ended her speech, and a lot of people decided that they were not up for the job just yet.

Now they had given their application form. They were ready to take the first exam. They just had to wait, till it was their turn.

A couple of hours later

"Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata, please enter room 4 5 and 6"

"Yes! We are up!" and Kiba jumped up walking to room 4, Shino followed to room 5, and Hinata went to room 6

They closed the doors,

The first exam starts!

A/N

I really hope you enjoyed it, in the next chapter we'll find out how our team will find the same item, although they are in separate rooms!

MizuMizu


	3. The First Exam

Chuunin Exam

A/N hi people, I want to for all the great reviews and all the help I'm getting! "Thanks!" there's a big cappuccino in front of me, so we can rock and roll!

Chapter 3: the first exam starts! Shino is in trouble!

From the second the door closed they knew they were in trouble the room was a metallic colour and there was a sign: _to the Genin this room, _

_You might have noticed that you can not use chakra in here, this test is to see how well you know your team-mate in the 4th door, the one in the 4th door has to pick the item that fits the 6th door, the 5th door has to pick what he thinks that door 4 picked, door 6th has to pick the item that fits her best' _

They all looked on a table there were 9 items: a plushy bear, a book, a candle, a pillow, a video game, a lily, a mirror, a cd and a puppet.

"So we have to take the item that Hinata likes best, aye Akamaru" Kiba mumbled

_"I have to take what I think Kiba will take for Hinata"_ Shino thought

"Which item I like best, is the one I have to choose' Hinata whispered

"Aren't we just lucky Akamaru? I know Hinata loves lilies, remember when she told that a lily is her favourite flower!" and Kiba walked to the vase with the lily in it.

_What does Hinata like… she never talks so much in training; I need to think this over hard! _

"My favourite item would be ... the lily without a doubt, I'm sure Kiba knows that, but I'm worrying about Shino" Hinata whispered again.

'_ok Shino just think, you don't want to ruin this exam, ok just erase the items that you are sure Hinata doesn't like, lets see, she wouldn't like the video game, or a mirror, as far as I know she doesn't listen to music, and she had a nightmare once about a puppet, she woke up screaming so that wouldn't be it either. We now have that bear, a book, candle, pillow, and lily. Ok the pillow is something for Shikamaru not for Hinata, I wouldn't know if she like fire, so no candle either, ok now chooses the bear, the book of the lily. I think it would be the bear, she looks like she likes plushy's. I'm not sure, it might be a lily, she looks like a lily herself, the colour of her eyes, the fragile , and it looks like she could appreciate something tiny like that. Damn Shino why can't you just hang out with them more… bear or lily, bear or lily bear or lily!" _

Meanwhile room and Gaara, Temari and Kankuro walk in, they read the sign and laugh, they all walk to the table and get the puppet, and they open the door.

"You have passed this exam in less that half a minute! Wow" the Chuunin who took care of this exam said "congratulations"

"Next team, Chouji, Ino and Sakura"

They walk in and read the sign

Ino: "Damn you Shikamaru if you were still here I would have known that you would take the pillow, but what would Sakura take…"

Back at Shino.

_Ok you have to remember! Okay lilies what do you know about lilies, … of course, you saw Kiba in Ino's flower shop two months ago, _

_"Kiba, why are you here?" I asked _

_"Yo, Shino! Just a sec" and Kiba walked to Ino "Do you have lilies?" he asked, _

_ "Yes of course" Ino answered and she walked to the back _

_"Oh right Shino, Hinata is in Konoha hospital, apparently she fell of the stairs and broke her wrist, well that is what she said, I don't believe it though, it's probably that father of hers' and Kiba looked very angry, I was surprised with the news, but waited till Kiba continued his story _

_"So anyways I'm brining her lilies because she likes those" Ino hands him the flowers, "Oh thank you Ino!" and he paid. _

_"Sorry I have to go now!" and her ran away with the lilies in his hands. _

_Yes that is it, Hinata likes lilies! And Shino grabbed them and walked to the door, pushing the button and the door opened. _

Kiba came running out, Hinata slowly walked toward Kiba, and Shino looked if he got it right. Luckily he was right

"Congratulations! You passed the first exam, tomorrow please meet at the forest of death,"

"Where is that?" Kiba asked

"K-Kiba it's the s-same place as l-lasts t-time" Hinata whispered in.

"Oh yeah! I can't wait, we are made for survival!" and Kiba jumped up in the air.

Their sensei walked up to them

"Where did you come from" Kiba asked wondering,

'I was looking how you were doing, you guys did great, I am very proud, especially you Shino-kun, I know you had a hard time with this, but I am going to buy you guys dinner, as a present for your outstanding performance, and let me tell you. I expect that you will be doing great in the second exam, it will be a bit different then last time, but still, I trust that you will look out for each other and that you will get out of that forest as healthy as you can!" and with that she turned around, with Kiba (who wrapped his arm around Hinata), Shino and Hinata who was blushing a bit.

A/N, well that was chapter 3 I really hope you liked it, next chapter will be about the beginning of the second exam, I might start with the dinner, and a couple of flashbacks before I actually start about the exam but I'm not sure about that yet.

MizuMizu


	4. Chapter 4

Chuunin exam chapter four,

A/N: hello! Thank you for all the awesome reviews! I'm sorry that I'm a day late with the new chapter, but (I know I'm sorry it's a lame excuse) I had a lot of school work. Have fun!

After dinner: Kiba offered to walk Hinata home, Hinata was happy about this, she really liked walking with Kiba just to talk, and she felt strangely comfortable with him.

"Hinata are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"Y-yes I am, are y-you K-Kiba?"

"Nope not a bit, our team is great in survival, we've got your eyes and Shino's bugs and not to forget Akamaru's nose!"

"Y-you shouldn't f-forget yourself, you one of the b-best in our t-team"

"Yep I am, aren't I? I'm sharing my place with Shino, Akamaru and you" he said with a big smile.

Hinata giggled a bit

"So this is your place Hinata, we'll come pick you up tomorrow! Good night" and Akamaru barked goodbye.

"Good night Akamaru, K-Kiba" and she walked to her door, ringing the bell. Neji opened the door,

"Hinata-sama! I was worried about you, did you pass the first exam."

"Neji. W-we d-did p-pass, h-how d-did it-t g-go with y-you?" she knew the answer already, he would be a lot grumpier if he didn't pass.

"I passed too, now come on in, it's rather cold outside, and I don't want you to get a cold" and he pulled Hinata in.

"Boy Akamaru it's not that cold, or is it, should I have given her my coat… a well she is already inside" and Kiba walked away, towards his own house.

"T-Tenten-chan, Lee-kun, w-what are y-you d-doing here?" Hinata said after she bowed.

Tenten and lee bowed back "Hiashi-sama invited them to celebrate the end of the first exam, aaah the power of youth" lee sighed.

"Do Hinata-sama were did you go, you missed dinner" Tenten asked.

"Ano, uuh I went t-to dinner with s-sensei, Kiba and S-Shino" then the door opened.

"Father" Hinata said and walked up to him and bowed.

"Hinata, I expect you weren't a nuisance to your team"

"N-no f-father we passed our f-first exam" Hinata said while looking at the ground.

"Fine, now go to your room, this is Neji's day" and he looked strait at Hinata

"Goodbye father" she whispered and quickly went upstairs

'Well sir…"Tenten begins, but stops when Neji quickly looked at her.

Meanwhile Hinata was in her room, packing a small backpack with weapons and some medical stuff, she knew she didn't need to bring food there was enough in the forest. She was hurt that her father didn't even congratulated her, but she would become Chuunin and show him that she isn't a nuisance.

The next day,

Shino, Hinata and Kiba were walking towards the forest, Neji Tenten and Lee went earlier that morning, because they wanted to eat at the ramen stand before joining the forest.

"I'm really curious how many people are still in the game and what they changed about the rules" Kiba said while yawning,

"We will see soon' Shino said. And they walked quietly towards the big group of Genin who were waiting.

A/N

I'm sorry about the length of this chapter, but I hope that you like it anyways.

MizuMizu


	5. Chapter 5

Chuunin exam

A/N hi, again I'm sorry about the late update, I can't blame school this time, I just needed some time to think of some kickass chapter, but of course I couldn't think of anything, so I'm just gonna type like I always do, and let my fingers do all the work, I hope you like it

Chapter five: the forest

"Oi oi! How did your fist exam go" Kiba yelled at Chouji

"It went fine" Chouji answered while munching on some chips.

Silence everyone" and the fifth Hokage began to speak

"Shizune take over please" she said, and walked away.

"Oh uh right" and Shizune began

"good morning to you all, and congratulations for passing the first exam, this exam will be almost the same as every other year, you have to survive in this forest for five days, you will get two items, and you have to get all four of them, when you have all four items, you have to get to the tower. The tower is placed exactly in the middle of this forest. When you arrive at the tower you have to explain the meaning of the four items, and explain what they are all together and what they are missing.

Now for the rules, you have to get in the tower before the sixth day starts, all of your team members have to be alive and not severely wounds, and you can not, in any circumstances leave this forest. You are aloud to kill, attack, steal, and take hostages and things like that. I need you to sign the consent form, because you can die in here, just like you can die at every mission. Does anyone have a question, no, okay you have 30 minutes to sign the consent form, and you will enter the forest at exactly 12.00"

"Wait I have a question!" Ino said

"Yes?"

"Why was the first exam so late?"

"Because, we need you to be alert and be able to think at every time of the day" and she passed out the consent forms.

"Does everyone have a form, yes ok, your 30 minutes start now"

Shino, Kiba and Hinata walked towards a tree to sit down,

"there is no way we are going to die, don't worry Hinata, you'll use your eyes to check which team has the toys we need, we'll set up a trap get them and go to the tower, so why are you looking so worried. Don't you remember last time?"

"I know Kiba, I'm not so worried about this exam, it's just, and do you see that girl over there?"

"Where?"

"T-there, she had a gray dress dark h-hair hanging in p-pick tails besides her face"

"Nope still not seeing her"

"She is wearing sunglasses"

"Oh the one with the red rope things over her body, what about her"

"I know her, I've seen her before, I j-just don't k-know where"

"I've never seen her but her smell I remember her smell I think"

"Did you sign the forms? We have to get in the forest soon" Shino said. And they walked towards the forest of death.

"Please give me your forms. Man this is troublesome"

"Shika, hahah did they made you help with the exam" Kiba laughed, stopping when Shikamaru stared angry at him

"Just give those consent forms, and I'll give you the troublesome objects"

Hinata gave them

"Here they are"

They got an empty bottle and a piece of paper with a flame on it

"What is this supposed to mean!" Kiba yelled angry not understanding the items

"C-calm d-down K-Kiba, Shikamaru-kun didn't do this"

"Ok, you can go in now, just don't die" Shikamaru said

and Hinata Shino, and Kiba with Akamaru (who had grown quite a bit) walked in. all of them wondering about the strange objects, and thinking how hard it would be to find the other items, because they had no idea how those could look like…

A/N

Well that wasn't really a 'kickass' chapter but I hope you enjoyed it, I'll update soon

Oh by the way, thank you for all the great reviews, they really inspire me to write a new chapter,

MizuMizu


	6. second exam starts

Chuunin exam:

A/N yo! I'm in a great mood! I love your reviews thanks! Once again I had a nice big cup of cappuccino, and I finally found some music by Kimeru, and some other songs,

At first I wanted to let Hanabi take the exam too, and in the final exam (the battles) Hanabi and Hinata fight, but I didn't

Oh and I just found out that five people favorited (sorry I know that that isn't a word) my story I'm so happy!

Well people the second exam starts!

Chapter six: finally in the forest!

Kiba Akamaru Hinata and Shino were jumping over the trees, looking for a place to stop and make a base. About tree hours later they found a nice big tree.

Kiba stopped; Hinata and Shino took his example

" this is a great place, it is not easy to notice, we all fit under it, and there is a small lake next to it, great right?" and Kiba made a small cut in his finger, leaving a small blood drop against the tree unnoticeable.

"K-Kiba!" Hinata gasped and she came running with her ointment

"Hina" and Kiba laughed "it's just a small cut, it can heal on its own, don't look at me like that, and you would prefer a bit of blood against our wall instead of pie right" and he laughed again, Akamaru joining him

"Ok you win, j-just keep it clean?" she looked at him, with big eyes

"Don't worry it will heal within the hour, now were is Shino" and Kiba looked around

"That's strange were did he go…"

"Byacugan" and Hinata looked around

"Kiba he is in the tree" Hinata said relieved,

"Yeezz!" and Kiba walked in tree

"Man dude we were really worried, don't just walk around on your own"

"Calm down, I'm trying to concentrate" Shino, answered.

"you are looking at the items , I g-get I-it Shino b-but I think we need t-to first find the other items before we c-can analyze this" Hinata whispered

"I agree lets go" Shino said

"Lets be back here at six a clock, just before sundown, don't act on your own, and we will get our items tomorrow, and don't forget to get some food" Kiba said and they parted

Shino:

"I need to look for new teams, who aren't careful, I just need to follow them, hoping they let their guard down" and Shino carefully walked around waiting for the sound of people passing by, waiting for over an hour he finally heard something

"Konoha is really strong but I'm sure we can make it, but that gigantic beast was scary! Man I'm happy we could ran away without that beast noticing, but if that idiot didn't loose our items I would be a lot more happy" and the girl looked angry at a smaller boy

"I'm sorry Nana-chan I didn't mean to loose the bag of dirt and…"

"Just how bloody stupid are you!" nana yelled, "there could be people listening to this you know!"

"Sorry Nana"

"Just don't say anything anymore!"

"The boy nodded"

Shino, whispered something at a bug and the bug went in the backpack of the boy, Shino, stayed at these three, but he didn't expect them to make anymore mistakes, but he could try to find out how they fought and were there base was

Kiba

"Come on Akamaru, I smell some great mushrooms!" and Kiba and Akamaru went on looking for some food,

"I hear people" lets go

And Kiba went towards the people close enough to hear be able to hear what they said

"I don't like this forest idea, there are so much bugs in here it makes me shiver" Tenten said

"Bugs don't hurt" Neji said

"So Nej what do you want to do, attack, trap of steal" lee asked while stretching.

"Don't call me Nej that is not my name" Neji said looking angry at lee

"Calm down Neji, Lee isn't your enemy" Tenten said, quietly giggling

'I say we move to the tower, tomorrow there will be people there who got the items already, we trap there, no need to get wounded"

Tenten and Lee nodded

"Oh and Kiba I know that you are there" Neji said. Kiba froze

"Don't worry, but please come down I need you to tell Hinata something for me"

Kiba jumped out of the tree it was rather hot that day so Kiba didn't had his usual coat but just a shirt,

"What do you need to tell Hinata" he said

"Tell her. That I'm sorry about yesterday, he shouldn't have acted like that. Tell her just that?

"You're sorry about yesterday, and he shouldn't have acted like that? Who how what why, what happed yesterday, wasn't her father happy she passed!" Kiba asked confused

"Just go now" Neji said turning around

And Kiba jumped away

"Thank you:" Neji whispered looking away

Hinata

"I need to find people, I need to find what the other items were, I need to, I need to" Hinata whispered to herself

"Byacugan" and she looked around, about 3 kilometre there was a camp, she decided to get closer after some time she arrived closer seeing the girl with grey dress and sun glasses, the girl was sitting in the grass polishing her two swords and the other girl putting some make up on, and the other playing some notes on her flute.

"How can they chill like that, do they already have everything figured out?"

"Oi oi come let's do something" the girl finished her makeup

"No way, I'm thinking here" the girl with the flute said

"Why do you always play with that stupid flute?"

"Well excuse me for having a sense in music"

"Puh what you call a sense in music"

"Shut it the both of you, I'm trying to concentrate here! If you need to yell at each other, do it somewhere else" the girl with the swords whispered with a very annoyed tone.

"Sorry sorry" both of the girl rapidly said, with fear in their eyes

"Byacugan" Hinata whispered, looking at the sword girl,

"She is obviously the strongest, so she'll have the items"

"There they have the same empty yar, and a picture, the picture has raindrops on it, what does that mean. O no, I still need to get some food, before the sun goes down.

A/N

Well that was a nice long chapter; I hope you liked it,

MizuMizu


	7. Chapter 7

Chuunin exam

A/N

Hello, I hope you enjoy the newest chapter and thanks for the reviews,

Chapter 7 a

1st night in the forest of death.

The sun was going down, Kiba Akamaru, Shino and Hinata were quietly eating their dinner, when they were done they stated to talk.

"So there are 2 other items, a picture with raindrops on it and a bag of dirt" Kiba said

"Those things resemble rain, dirt, nothing and flame" Shino, added

"I just don't get it, aw well, let's just go wash ourselves and look for the items later"

Shino, went towards the tree, he had washed himself already

Kiba took of his shirt shoes and pants and jumped in the lake

"Ahhh nice and refreshing… are you coming Hinata?"

The first time she went to 'wash' with Kiba she was embarrassed to death and the only thing she took of were her shoes and coat, luckily this wasn't the first time and she was used to Kiba's behaviour by now. She took of her shoes pants jacket and the only thing she was wearing were her underpants and a tight shirt. She carefully stepped in the water.

"K-Kiba, the water is freezing" she muttered

"It's not that bad" Kiba smirked

"Oh darn I totally forgot!"

"What is it K-Kiba?"

"I bumped in to Neji when I was spying, he wanted me to give you a message, uuh what was it again" and he looked puzzled

"Bark"

"You're right Akamaru; he said that he was sorry about yesterday, and that he shouldn't have acted like that. What happened yesterday Hinata?"

"Neji niisan shouldn't feel guilty it wasn't his fault, but it d-doesn't matter, Kiba"

"Hinata" he looked worried

"It doesn't m-matter; l-lets go to sleep"

And they both got out changed their clothes and walked to the tree.

"Are you done with the traps Shino?

"Yes"

And Shino walked inside the tree Hinata walked in after that and Kiba put his hands together, whispered something, and a spit second the tree glowed

"Night"

"Sleep well"

At the three girls

"Hitomi, why do you keep staring at the girl, and why didn't you let us attack her, she even knows our items!" the make up girl said

"Rini, I'm sure Hitomi has her reasons"

"Nariko, I wasn't talking to you" Rini sneered

"Don't piss me off Rini, I'm warning you"

".."

The girl called Hitomi had her sword against Rini's lips

"Be silent, we are going when I'm ready" Hitomi whispered

She did a couple of moves, whispered something

"Sleep well little Hinata, we'll meet again" she whispered

Hinata gasped for a second turned around and started dreaming

A younger Hinata was sitting besides a lake, she could hear the screaming in her house but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She could hear her father voice deep and scary, and another voice, a soft feminine voice she recognized, and another. A strong male voice, but younger, and then suddenly a hard sound someone fell on the ground, more noise. She did recognize this sound, the sound of people being hurt, being hit… after a while the door opened, a boy and girl walking out of the door, the boy stopped, but the girl walked towards Hinata, she looked terrible, her nose was bleeding and she was limping , but she kneeled down. Kissed Hinata on her head to and hugged her, she cried, they both cried, then the girl walked away, little Hinata started screaming , the girl kept on crying the boy walked towards her and hugged her, and they both walked away the girl crying so loud that it broke his heart.

"Hinata! Wake up!" Kiba whispered in her ear

"Good m-moring K-Kiba," Hinata woke up

"Hinata why are you crying?"

"I I don't know" she looked puzzled

"Here eat this, we have to leave soon"

A/N

I know I know still no action. But if you are waiting for that, just wait till the 3rd exam, I have the whole match up figured out, well except for who is going to win, don't know that jet. But there will be a lot of action!

MizuMizu


	8. Chapter 8

Chuunin exam

Chapter eight

A/N

Hello! I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but please forgive me. I want to thank you for the reviews, the thing is… only Soundlesschime15 is reviewing my latest chapters. I want to thank you very much for all your help, I really appreciate that you have reviewed every chapter and I'm very glad that you like my story! Please everyone who is reading my story, I know that it takes some time, but please review, I really enjoy reviews, and I really need feedback, so I know that about every writer on this site is begging for reviews and I didn't want to join them, but I give in…

Hinata Kiba and Shino were done with their breakfast, and were on their way there was a group of genin half an hour away. They were planning on following them, and when their guard was down they would take the items.

They were silently jumping from tree to tree getting closer and closer to their prey. Suddenly Kiba stopped

"What's wrong Kiba?" Shino asked

"I smell blood… Hinata can you check that way?"

Hinata had already activated her Byacugan and was scanning the area she gasped

"Th-there are t-three people about 20 years old, fighting with one girl the other two girls are sitting behind her, the grey dress girl is too a a blond girl is fighting, but she is a lot stronger then those men. I I think t-that t-they a-are gonna die Kiba"

"Well it is called the forest of death. But we are in a hurry, let's go around the fight" and they started jumping again.

Three men were planning to attack the girls, they decided to just surprise them, but before they could even take a step closer…

"You three stop hiding like cowards and face us" Hitomi whispered

The men were shocked but came closer anyhow

"hi-Hitomi" one of the guys stuttered

"Who is she?"

"If you answer that question you are dead, you know I mean it, Juni-san"

"Fine, let's fight Hitomi you are way to young to face me"

"Huh you really think I'm gonna even stand up for you, Rini, Nariko which one of you want to take on these losers"

"I do" they both said at the same time

"Fine, you choose" she said on her usual whisper voice as she addressed one of the men.

"What!" the man said in surprise

"It wasn't a difficult question, which one do you want to fight"

"Blondy you're up"

"nananananana" Rina sang with that annoying tune. Nariko looked very angry and suddenly the clouds became very dark

"Nariko, watch it" Hitomi said

"Sorry" and Nariko sat down

The men were staring at the clouds

"What why?"

"Her name isn't Nariko for nothing" Rini said, now let's fight _Nariko means thunder_

"You want to let her fight the three of us" the man that knew Hitomi asked

"She isn't in my team for nothing" Hitomi replied

"We arrived they have the scene. Hinata who of them has the items?" Kiba asked

"The bold one. Kiba please let me take c-care of t-this one" she asked

"You are going to use it?" Kiba said with a boyish smile

"Yes"

"Then he is all yours"

Hinata putted her hands together and made a couple of signs "illusionary technique mind invasion'

"I have to go to the little girl's room. Be right back" the girl suddenly said. The boys didn't suspect anything and waited

Hinata stood behind the tree and knocked the girl on the ground

"First dance of the lily, chakra manipulation" Hinata whispered. Putting her hands together turning her right hand to her body turning it back so that her hands were back together and then she rapidly touched the girl's body then Hinata stepped back, the girl stood up and walked back,

"coda-kun, I want to have the items now" the girl said

"What is she doing, that is too obvious" Shino said

"That is the plan just watch"

Coda and the other boy turned around quick and attacked the girl

"One down"

"Who are you, and were is Sune?" coda asked

Then suddenly the other boy was pulled against the tree

"Help!" he screamed when he noticed all the wires around him

"Two down"

"Come out and fight me" Coda yelled.

"No need t-to scream I I'm right behind you" Hinata whispered

The boy turned around looking at pretty hinata's face and he blushed, Hinata saw this and fought of this as strange, no one ever blushed except her

"I'm sorry, I uuh no my team, uh ano we we really want your items" she whispered blushing too.

"Oi!" why are that guy and Hinata blushing!" Kiba yelled wanting to attack the boy

"Kiba" Shino warned and Kiba calmed down, still looking very pissed off

"I'm not going to give you my items Hun"

"Don't call me hun," and Hinata got into her fighting stance.

The boy did the same.

The boy attacked her, she easily avoided him,

"Byacugan"

The boy's eyes became big,

"Wow a real Hyuuga, show me your power"

Hinata didn't reply but just attacked one blow, two blows, and three blows. The boy looked surprised and fell down, unconscious.

"Three down"

Hinata looked in the boy's pockets and jumped up to Kiba and Shino

"Great job Hinata, really cool

"I see that you finally got rid of your fear to attack people" Shino added

"thank you" Hinata blushed, she didn't like being the centre of things much, but she was proud, she really had a plan, first make the girl think she had to go to the bathroom, then take over her body with one of her new (but not completely original) moves, then make sure the boys knew that that wasn't their friend, so that they only focused on her. Because of that she could tie one of the boys to a tree. And finished her battle quickly.

"So Hinata, how far are we from the tower"

"About one day"

"We'll look for a place to sleep and figure out the whole meaning of the items in the morning" Kiba said

They found a spot were they could all lie down

"I guess that one of us needs to stay awake" Kiba said

"I agree"

Hinata nodded

"Ok Shino if you do the first four hours, and wake me. I'll do the second 4 hours. And Hinata takes the final 4"

They always did it like this because Shino was very alert at night, Kiba was alert to, but he was very good at lying down and falling asleep. Hinata and Shino both had trouble falling asleep if they were awake again. And Hinata was at the end because she really liked to see the nature awake in the morning. When they were with sensei she would go after Shino.

"Goodnight" they said and fell asleep

Hinata dreamed again

"The girl again a couple of years younger this time, training on her own in the forest, she hears crying and turns around. She sees little Hinata on one of the trees.

"Ow honey how did you get up there?" she said with a soft and feminine voice

She picked Hinata up and walked home. Hinata felt so save in the girl's hands…"

"Hinata wake up" Kiba whispered. It was rear to hear Kiba whispering, but the first time he woke Shino in the middle of the night, was also the last time he would ever do it.

Hinata woke up

"Sleep well Kiba" she whispered

And she stood up walked to a little lake and washed her face,

She activated her Byacugan to make sure she saw no one. But she actually did see someone. They girl in the gray dress was sitting on a tree, she jumped down

"Stop" Hinata whispered

"Calm down, I don't want to attack you, or your friends, I don't care about the items either, I just want to talk" Hitomi whispered

"W-who a-are you?"

"I would be Hitomi"

A/N

Well that must be one of my longest chapters! I hope it was good! Next time what does Hitomi want with Hinata. And what is the meaning of those items.

Tomorrow is a Friday so I will surely write a chapter!

MizuMizu


	9. Family History

A/N hello! I am sorry I didn't update Friday, I got sick… but I feel a lot better now. And ready for a new chapter. Thanks for the reviews, and I'll try to pay more attention to my spelling. (I tend to type to quick and then you get mistakes like rear in stead of rare) blushes

Chapter nine

"I would be Hitomi" and she took off her sunglasses.

"Hyuuga Hitomi" and she looked at Hinata with the same empty eyes.

"Hyuuga, but without the c-cursed seal, a-are you from t-the head family"

"Please allow me to explain everything"

"S-sure"

"I'm you sister" she said looking a bit awkward.

"m-my sister?" Hinata repeated

"Yes, I was born four years before you"

"d-does that m-mean that you a-are the successor of the clan?"

"No it doesn't" Hitomi answered smiling sweetly

"Not anymore"

Hinata looked at her new found sister with a not understanding expression.

"Eight years ago, I had become genin. There were two others in my team, a boy named Kana, and a girl Kioko. They were both a bit older then me. Kioko was a really mean person; or rather she was a bitch. Kana was a great fighter and a great person. We were the strongest team that year, and we wanted to enter the Chuunin exam. But Kioko made a mistake… and we couldn't enter that year. Kana and I were very pissed off. We got send of to the country of ice. It was a very important mission, and it would take at least half a year to only travel back and forth. So we were prepared to be gone for at least 1 year. We had a party and left… a lot of things had happened during that trip. Too much had happened" and she took a short pause.

"I fell in love with Kana, and he fell in love with me… although he never said so. The problem was Kioko was in love with him too. And she was very angry that he picked me. She became very silent, and when we got in a little town. Because we had only one week of travelling in front of us, we had a small party… which resulted in a pregnancy. My pregnancy… but I didn't know at the time. We walked on for a week and finally arrived at the country of ice. And we finished our mission with bigger ease then we had expected. Not that it was easy; we all had to stay in the hospital for some time. I found out that I was pregnant. We decided to not inform Kioko about this, she was just getting back to herself again, and we didn't want to upset her again. But we did have a problem. We were ninja's we couldn't have a kid, especially because we were kids ourselves. We had a big problem… a lot bigger than we had expected. I felt horrible and after a couple of months, you could see that I was pregnant. Even Kioko could notice, and she did… but she told me that she didn't mind, I was so happy. I had my baby in a small town. And we named her Hoshiko" she took another pause, blinking the tears in her eyes away.

"We were happy-ish, but then one day they had both disappeared, both Kana and Hoshiko were gone, I looked and looked and found a note,

"Hitomi please meet me on six pm in the forest" "so I went, and found out that he wanted to leave Konoha, he wanted to become stronger, he found a organization and he wanted to join them,

Flashback

_"Hitomi, come with me, I'll take care of us, we can get stronger, I need this, come along with me, please"_

_"No, I don't want to go away, Konoha is my town, I want to stay here"_

_"Please don't separate us, please"_

_"If you don't want us to separate then, stay here"_

_"No way, I can't stay here, not anymore. Your father doesn't want me, or little Hoshiko in his live, let's just leave"_

_"Please understand honey, I do not want to leave"_

_"You know, I would like to go with you, Kana-kun. We can leave Hitomi behind if she doesn't want to go" the sweet voice of Kioko said_

_Then the boy snapped, he got so angry he dropped the baby (who immediately started to cry) and smacked Kioko in the face_

_"Leave us alone!" he growled_

_"Please don't hurt her" Hitomi asked_

_"I should hurt her, yeah right. Like she didn't hurt you, with all her comments, and with that horrible 'dream control" of hers I know what she has been doing, Hitomi. I'm not crazy, but you didn't say anything, so I didn't either. But now I'm doing something. She has been trying to ruin us even before you and I were together. And I am sick of it!" and he hit the girl again and again again again again._

_It was true that with her dream control jutsu she had been giving me horrible nightmares and all and she had hated me because I was smarter, better, stronger and even richer then her. And she had always been treating me like garbage, and it was a miracle than my protective boyfriend hadn't hurt her yet, but I guess she went to far this time._

_She fell down. Unconscious_

_"Will you please come with me?"_

_"No I'm so sorry I love you so much but I can't do this, I can't leave my family and friends, my village behind"_

_"fine, but there is no way you will ever love someone again" and he attacked Hitomi, he was to fast she couldn't stop him and it hurts so much every blow seemed to be more violent, she felt like she was dieing, at the hands of the one she loved, and she lost consciousness and her hart stopped. The boy walked away picked the little girl up and walked away from the 'corpse'_

_A man waked up to the girl. Picked her up and walked to the hospital. A couple of days later she woke up, and her father explained that she had lost everything_

End flashback

"I couldn't stay in Konoha anymore, it's rather ironic, and I lost everything because I could not leave, but because I lost everything I had to leave. My father wasn't happy I left, I you could say it like that..." she grinned

"He. He killed your t team-mate, al-almost k-killed you, and t-took your child. I'm so sorry.

"don' be, I'm the one who should be sorry, I left you and everyone , but especially you behind, I was supposed to take care of you, I was supposed to be the successor of the clan, I was supposed to carry that burden, but I left it all to you"

"Please, d-don't worry about that, I am fine … why did you come back. A-and who is the b-boy in t-the dream"

"You found out that I put that dream on you. I'm impressed" she smiled

"The boy was a friend Ryu, it was right after I told my father I wanted to leave Konoha, he told me I shouldn't go but I told him I would, he totally beat the crap out of me, I picked that day because it was the last day I had seen you. And why I came back… well I really wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. I just left; it is my entire fault that you are all alone in that house. I know how hard father can be, and I shouldn't have left you there all alone"

"I I'm not alone, I have friends and my little sister Hanibi, and father is not that bad"

Hitomi looked at her,

"And I came back because I wanted my live back. I want my family back"

"I I'm sorry b-but what h-happened with Kana and your baby"

"I have no clued what so ever, I have been looking of course but I can't find them…"

"W-why did you enter the Chuunin exam?"

"Oh I thought it was a good excuse to go back to Konoha without Rini or Nariko's suspicion"

"Who a-are they?"

"O they are my team members

"A-are you going to tell father?"

"No way. I'll fight in the exam and I'll become Chuunin, then I need to find a lot of courage and then I'll talk to father."

"Oh dear, my friends a-are going to w-wake up soon,"

"Thank you for listing to me, Hinata. And thank you for forgiving me…. Good luck in the exam little sister" and she quickly disappeared

" …. Wow"

"Good morning Hinata" she heard Shino say

"O good morning to you too Shino"

"Morning" they heard someone mumble. Kiba was still a bit sleepy; he walked over to the lake. Jumped in, climbed out and dried off;

"Good morning Kiba!" Hinata replied.

"Did anything weird happen?" he asked.

Hinata was wondering if she should tell them…

"Yes" and she told that Hitomi was her sister and that she had left Konoha. But now she's back, Hinata didn't include the whole Kana and Hoshiko story. That was a sister thing.

But both Shino and Kiba knew she wasn't telling the whole story, but they let it be, if it was important Hinata would tell them

"O I just remembered, I think I know what the items mean" Kiba suddenly said.

"They are the elements, earth, water, fire and air!"

"That makes sense" Shino said

"Wait Kiba, what is the missing element?" Hinata asked

"O darn, it doesn't make any sense. Either way let's go, we have a lot of travelling to do.

And they were on their way. Hinata scanned the area every so often. And Kiba used his nose to avoid other people. Shino made sure that the big insects and all weren't going to attack them. And they jumped from tree to tree. Sometimes stopping to eat something and to discuss the items.

"Damn it!" Kiba screamed

"I'm sorry Kiba, b-but there is a trap w-we have to go around it"

"Going around this trap takes hours! It is already the third day!" a very frustrated Kiba answered

" we are going to camp here, tomorrow we'll leave early in the morning, if everything goes to plan, we'll be at the tower at night" Shino said trying to calm Kiba down.

"Fine!"

"Please don't be angry a-at Kiba"

"Don't worry so much Hinata, I'm not angry, Kiba is frustrated and I understand that, please go to sleep tomorrow will be al long day"

Next morning

"Ok let's go!" Kiba yelled with renewed spirits

Hinata had her Byacugan on for a long time. Sure it took some chakra to do it, but without it there would be trouble.

The tower came closer and closer. They all felt a lot of pressure since they hadn't found the answer yet"

Suddenly they were their, the red tower was in front of them. Still no correct answer, but they had survived the forest

"We're here" and Kiba smiled, he opened the door and he let Hinata and Shino enter.

It was silent inside except for the sound of a flute

"No others?" Kiba asked and they sat down

"Excuse me, I don't like being ignored and all" and Tenten stepped forward laughing

"Neji!" Hinata got up and hugged her cousin, who looked surprised

Kiba got up too

"Are you the only ones here?"

"No, the ninja's of the sand are in the corner, and some others are in the other corner" lee responded and he kissed Hinata's hand. Not seeing Kiba's angry face.

"Give back my flute!" they suddenly heard

"No way"

"Give it back"

"Rini give her back the flute" they heard someone whisper. Hinata looked around. Seeing her sister in the corner polishing her swords again.

"Look at those beautiful weapons, they must have been so expensive" Tenten whispered

"Ribbons" Shino said

"What ribbons?" Kiba replied

"You said rope like things, they are called ribbons" Shino replied

"Huh?"

"Did you had any troubles Hinata-sama"

"n-no everything went ok, what about you"

"It went fine"

The fifth day started and some others teams walked in:

Sakura, Ino Chouji

and Nana, Yasuo, Taro (ninja's of the water village)

And some others

A bell rang and a Chuunin suddenly appeared in the tower

"Please go to one of the rooms and explain the Chuunin their the answer is"

They were a bit shocked; they hadn't talked about the answer

They stepped in door 3

"Hello, please show me your items, tell me what they mean. And what is missing"

They looked at each other waiting for one of them to get the answer

…

…

…

"The four items are the body of a ninja. The bag of dirt stands for earth: our body, the picture stands for water: our chakra. The flame stands for fire: our heart. The empty jar stands for air: our lungs. All together it is the basic body, what it is missing is a soul" Hinata whispered.

Shino and Kiba looked at her with surprise

"That is correct! Congratulations, you have passed the second exam please follow me" and they did… suddenly they were in a stadium, with five other teams

"Just like last year, we need to have preliminaries, everything is aloud. The battle is over if one of you dies, pass out, give up. Or if I stop the battle.

If you win your battles you are automatically registered for next moth's real battle does anyone want to give up, do it now"

No one answered

Ok let's see first battle

And the looked at the same board as last time

Haruno Sakura

Vs

Hyuuga Hinata

"Will everyone except these two please stand up there?" and he pointed at the tribune.

"Good luck Hinata" Shino and Kiba told her

A/N

Well I hoped it wasn't boring, and I really hope you didn't hate the whole sister thing…

Next time we will see Hinata vs. Sakura, the girls who ignore each other. Who will win?

Please review!

MizuMizu


	10. Sakura vs Hinata

Chuunin exam Chuunin exam

A/N:

Hello! I'm really sorry that I haven't undated in a couple of days! Sorry! Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I'm so glad that you thought the sister things was fine! Man, you don't wanna know how nervous I was about that one! Today the battle between Hinata and Sakura! Well this is my first time writing about a battle, so please give me some feedback when you have read this chapter, I really need it! Here goes nothing!

Chapter 10

_'fighting Sakura, the girl Naruto always liked best, but I won't resent her for that, she couldn't do anything about that… I need to watch out for her immense strength, and I heard she trained under Tsunade-sama herself, that means she can probably heal herself very well, I don't want to lose this battle, and I don't want to disappoint anyone again… I'm sure I can win, I CAN do it, I'll show them that I'm not the weak girl anymore, I will become Chuunin, I will show everyone that I'm not just a useless Hyuuga, I'll show my father, (and I'll show my sister) I will WIN'_ Hinata thought, a bit nervous about her battle. She really wants to win this.

_'So Hinata vs. Sakura… I hope she doesn't get hurt. And that she will show everyone that she has changed a lot more than she thinks she did'_ Shino thought.

_'Hinata… you can win this I'm sure you can, you can show everyone here that you really have improved'_ Kiba thought

_'Show me what you can do'_ Hitomi thought

"Good luck Hinata" Kiba whispered in her ear, pulling her closer to him "I'm sure you will win" Hinata blushed a bit.

'_Hinata… last time against Neji-kun, she really showed something, it's weird though, I've known her all my live, but I have no clue who she is… always quiet, and having normal grades, I never noticed her. But she does seem vulnerable, like I was… but I will win this battle. I owe it to Tsunade-sensei, and I … _

_I owe it to Sasuke… I won't lose!'_ Sakura thought.

"Will Haruno Sakura and Hyuuga Hinata please step forward?"

"l-let's do o-our best" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah, let's do that, but I'm warning you Hinata-chan, I won't hold back, I need to finish this as early as I can" Sakura replied

They both got in too fighting position.

'_I don't want her to use Byacugan, well anyway if I can avoid it'_

But when Sakura was thinking that, Hinata had already formed the signs and activated her Byacugan.

_'Wow she is almost as fast as Kakashi-sensei with her hands' _

Hinata looked at Sakura, her Chakra system… all of her Tenketsus. Sakura was very good at controlling her chakra that is what she had heard.

Then suddenly Sakura attacked.

_'So fast' _

Sakura's movements were really quick; Hinata had trouble avoiding the punches. She was concentrating so hard to avoid Sakura; she completely forgot everything around her. The only thing she could see was Sakura. Right, left, stomach. Kick left. High punch. With her Byacugan Hinata could see the movements. But sadly…

BANG Hinata fell on the ground with a horrible pain in her left arm. Everything came back. She saw every one looking at her. Seeing Ino-chan looking away, Kiba looking shocked, Hinata looked at her arm… seeing her shoulder dislocated. She stood up

_'Ok Hinata calm down, it hurts… I need to put my shoulder back before Sakura starts attacking again'_ Hinata thought.

She put her hand on her left shoulder and pulled... something cracked, Hinata gasped.

_'Aiaiai, that's better' _

Sakura attacked again. Again she was really quick, this time Hinata fought back. Jyuuken. She started moving at the same speed as Sakura.

'_Damn she is quick, but if she even barely touches me, I'll have a problem. I need to finish this!' _

"This is a new one" Sakura said and smiled.

_'I've been practicing on this for a long time. I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I'm gonna win this battle' _

_'I better not wait to see what attack this is. I think it's time for…" _

Both Sakura and Hinata started to quickly form signs. They went on for more then a minute.

"It turned in a battle of speed" Neji said

"Neji?" Tenten asked

"Whose side are you on?"

"I am on Sakura, she looks so beautiful from here" lee said

"Whose side are you on, Tenten?" Neji replied

"I don't know. I don't know Sakura-chan, that well. I think Hinata-chan. Since she is you cousin, and she really convinced me during your battle"

Neji looked away; he didn't like to remember that battle.

"Hitomi?"

"Do you know what attack they are going to use" Rini asked. Looking at Hitomi, who was looking at the two girls?"

"I have no clue" she whispered.

Back at Hinata and Sakura.

Then they both stopped

"Second dance of the lily _ren_" _(it means water lily)_

"Rain of the blossom"

They both said at the same time

"Talk about flower power" Kankuro said, and Temari started laughing.

Sakura ran with great speed to Hinata. She expected Hinata to try to avoid her, but she stood still, having her eyes closed and she slowly pulled her hands off each other, two wooden sticks, glowing with chakra showed. Hinata had one in each hand.

Sakura on the other hand had about a hundred kunai in her hands. She stopped running, jumped in the air and threw the kunai at Hinata. But not all of these kunai were aimed at Hinata

"WATCH OUT" Kiba yelled

Hinata looked around her on several kunai were explosive tags.

"Second round!" Sakura yelled

Hinata couldn't avoid these kunai and she couldn't make them change course, because she would set off the explosive tags.

Sakura thought of anything. It was a perfect trap. Except, Hinata jumped towards Sakura using her 'sticks' to avoid the kunai Sakura threw at her.

"What are you doing this will set of an extreme explosion" Sakura said.

"I wasn't done with my attack yet" Hinata replied.

While hitting the kunai away, she crossed her weapons, twisted them between her fingers. Then grabbed them. But then suddenly the exploding tags went off, and worse of all, Hinata and Sakura began to fall down

"damn't, they should've gone off earlier than this" Sakura said and she looked at Hinata, expecting fear.

Hinata smiled

"I told you I wasn't ready"

"Oh no"

Hinata began using her sticks attacking Sakura while falling down. Sakura expected a blow, when she was hit, but she started to bleed

"What the…" it felt like she was being cut, in stead of receiving blows

"Neji, the weapons are simple put what she is doing is brilliant, using her chakra to sharpen the edges"

"No Tenten, this is more than that"

They both fell down in the exploding area.

"Damn it" Kiba yelled

"The battle isn't over yet"

"She will be hurt though…"

The exploding stopped when the smoke cleared both Sakura en Hinata were lying on the ground

"haha poor Hinata-chan. Sakura will heal herself and will be as good as new, and Hinata-chan will still be hurt" Ino told Chouji

Sakura looked at Hinata who was trying to sit up.

_'Great I'll heal myself now' and her hand started to glow, and she moved over her body. _

"All better" and she smiled ready to continue

Hinata stood up looked at her burned skin.

"Still not done" she whispered but she was in pain, and her attack didn't work as well as it should have. Sakura was just too quick…

Sakura attacking again, hitting Hinata over and over and over. Hinata was slowed down because of her injuries.

"Hinata…" Kiba whispered

Then Hinata fell down. With a really loud cracking sound. She felt her wrist snapping. She tried to catch Sakura's attack, but the blow was to powerful and her hand flipped back.

"That's enough! Hinata, start countering now!" Kiba yelled at her.

Hinata stood up her right hand hanging down.

_'Right, I need to win, even without my hand I can do this, I need to do this' _

"This girl's power is amazing" Nariko said

"Hmm… I don't expect her to lose though" Hitomi answered.

"Yeah, but still. It's amazing"

"But she loses a lot of chakra attacking this way, and she healed herself, that takes up some chakra too, Hinata on the other hand, has still plenty of chakra left"

"But she had her Byacugan, and that cool stick attack, _Ren_ so that takes up chakra too, right"

"Let's see what happens, but I think that there is more to that _ren_ then we know"

Rini on the other hand wasn't looking at the battle, but she was looking at a boy, a boy, who was standing next to a blond, and a red head.

"There is a girl staring at you Kankuro" Temari said

"Yeah, a blond I know, she is kinda cute"

"Hmnff" she replied

Then suddenly Sakura collapsed.

_Damn't she hit me'_ and she healed herself again.

Hinata was attacking with one hand, _'Sakura who is faster stronger, and probably smarter then me… no way I won't lose no way' _

Hinata's look changed.

"there it is" Neji said"she is finally in offensive"

Hitomi smiled

But her team mates knew that this wasn't just offensive, this was confidence. An emotion even they didn't see a lot.

Hinata attacked with new power with only her left hand, which still hurt because of the shoulder, but she didn't care_, 'I will win' _

"Jyuuken-po Hakke 64-sho" and Hinata attacked Sakura with only her left hand, closing every Tenketsus so that Sakura couldn't use chakra anymore.

Sakura tried to avoid her, but she was too quick.

After the 64 blows Hinata stopped. Sakura attacked but not with the same power as she did. Her chakra control was why Sakura was the best. Without it, she wasn't …

"_Ren_" Hinata said

"What … but you already tried that?"

"I was not ready yet Sakura-chan. I'm sorry, it was a good fight" she whispered, "but my weapons weren't as useless as you thought." And both of the sticks came out of Hinata's hands. She crossed them

"Activate"

"What?" and Sakura fell down unable to move.

"The winner is Hyuuga Hinata!"

"Wait, what happened?" Rini asked

"The girl had some Jutsu in the weapon, when she scratched the other girl the jutsu got in to the pink girl. She wanted to activate the jutsu then, but she fell down. When she just now activated the jutsu, apparently the Pink girl lost consciousness." Nariko replied

"She needed to stop the other girl's chakra flow before activate the jutsu, that was the plan from the beginning." Hitomi added.

Kiba jumped down and hugged Hinata, making her blush

"Great job Hinata, man, you got us worried, let's go heal your wounds now!"

"Thanks Kiba, but I want to see the next battle; I can heal my wounds myself"

"Ok, hey mr medial person, can you heal her on the spot please!" Kiba asked.

"No I'm sorry, we can't do that"

"Uhmm Hinata?"

But Hinata walked to Sakura

"S-are you a-all right Sakura-chan"

"Sure, I'm fine, great fight Hinata-chan, good luck in the exam, and I'll cheer on you!"

"t-thank you"

"Hinata!"

"S-sorry Kiba"

Kiba grinned.

"You need to go to the healing room, but they said you it won't take to long"

"Thank you Kiba"

They looked at the board since there were two new names

"Gaara vs. Taro" please step forward

"Oh oh, he looks strong" Taro said with a shaking voice.

"Oww I wanted to fight him, he looks really weak" Kankuro said

"Play nice Gaara" Temari said

A/N

A long chapter to make up for the lost days, I hope it was any good, please note that everyone who wins the preliminary, won't line up the way as they are now, (so if Gaara would win this next battle, it doesn't mean that Hinata Vs Gaara will be the first fight in the real battles)

Please tell me if you liked this chapter, and if you have some tips for me, please tell me! Your help is really appreciated !

Love,

MizuMizu


	11. Gaara vs Taro and Nariko's story

Chuunin exam

Chapter 11

A/N

Hello!!! I'm in a very good mood over 1000 people have clicked at my story (but I've lost a lot of readers… a well) my weekend was awesome, and what better way is there then to and it with a new chapter! Thank you for the reviews, I'm really really glad that you liked it! I should study for my history test, but I'm feeling like writing at the moment. That means that you are very lucky! I'm sorry I haven't updated the last couple of days, I'm a bit busy

Gaara used his sand to appear on the ground. Poor Taro was shaking all over

"Ready… fight" the Chuunin said, but both of the fighters were standing still. Gaara with his hands crossed and looking annoyed, and Taro was looking at the ground shaking like crazy.

"I feel sorry for the kid" Temari said looking at Gaara.

"I wonder how Gaara is gonna take it, he calmed down a lot since last time... but still he really doesn't like cowards" Kankuro answers.

"I say Gaara will finish him in 1 minute" and she shows Kankuro a hand full of money. He smiles

"Nope, he is going to ignore the kid, the kid will give up 'cause he can't lay a hand on Gaara" and he gives her his amount of money.

"He… where did Hitomi go…" Nariko looks around, but continues on with her flute.

"Hnn…" Rini replies, looking at Kankuro. Who just closed the bet with his sister?

Kankuro looks strait at her, Rini smiles. Kankuro moves his head to the right, she nods and walks away

"Um I'm going to…" Kankuro says

"Just go!" Temari replies a bit annoyed.

Meanwhile.

Hitomi walks downstairs towards the medical area.

She hears voices, and stops. Listing interested.

"Kiba, I'm fine, really I-I can walk. It's m-my arm that is broken, n-not my legs" she hears Hinata stutter.

"Just making sure you are ok. Your attacks were awesome, but you still haven't used the one that you showed me… anyway. I don't want you to overkill; you've done enough for today"

"K-Kiba…"

And then it's quiet for some seconds

"Hmm I guess she is all right. I better go upstairs again before I disturb anything" Hitomi thinks

Back at Gaara.

"Genin's please start the fight, or else you'll be disqualified"

This seems to ring a bell at Taro's team-mates

"You Baka!! You're not getting disqualified again. I'll kill you, do you hear me!"

"Fine." Taro replies and he starts attacking Gaara, but at the moment his punch is close, instead of feeling a body he feels sand,

"What the" and he attacks again, this time he kicks, Gaara doesn't move and let's the sand handle it.

"What are you?" Taro asks… attacking quicker and stronger. Gaara still doesn't do anything.

"Damn you Gaara that was my shopping money!" Temari screams.

Gaara turns around, ignoring all the attacks.

Temari looks around. Kankuro still hasn't returned...

"Gaara" she says with a very sweet voice.

"What do you want?" Gaara replies

"Well. Uh hahah"

"You two had a bet on my battle again right," Gaara says with a harsh tone

"You probably wanted the 500 from last time back"

"I'm sorry bro; let your big sister loose all of her money if you want"

Gaara turns back at Taro

"500!!! How can someone have so much money just for shopping?" Ino thinks at exactly the same time as Sakura.

Temari walks over at another girl, who was standing alone also; Temari really didn't like standing alone...

"Temari from the Sand"

"Nariko from the wood"

"Wood?? I thought the blond girl was wearing a forehead protector from the hidden village of cloud?"

"Yeah we picked Rini up from cloud, but I became genin in the hidden village of wood"

"You three aren't from the same village?"

"No, I've been traveling with Hitomi since. Uuh I was nine. We picked Rini up a year later"

"So you three are freelancers?'

"I guess so"

"How long haven't you been in the hidden village of wood?"

"I haven't been there since I left with Hitomi"

"Don't you miss your family?"

"No, do you?"

"Oh well Gaara and Kankuro, are my brothers so. Do you have siblings?

Nariko starts tapping her fingers.

"Sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"No of course you didn't" Temari hears another voice from behind

"Her father decided to kill his whole family, first his wife then her oldest brother, then her baby sister, all in front of Nariko here"

Nariko turns around and suddenly her whole body is glowing

"But then Hitomi came and saved her, cause she couldn't do it herself" Rini says with a daring voice.

"That was really stupid of you Rini, I've always told Hitomi that you are just a random slut who can't think for herself, and starts kissing the first boy she sees" she turns to Kankuro "no offence, Nariko" she says introducing herself

"Kankuro, none taken" and he nods

"But Hitomi said that I should just put up with you, and I did, although you kept stealing my flute, I accepted it. But actually saying that, although she made you swear never, ever talk about that. You've gone to far" and her hair starts to rise (because of static electricity, not because she turns super Saiyan)

"I give up! I can't even touch you, you win!" Taro tells Gaara.

"Gaara wins!" the Chuunin said, waiting for a reply from the audience, but everyone is watching the two girls

Hitomi walks back from the cafeteria

Looks around.

"Oh damn" she whispers and she walks towards the girls

"What happened?" she asks a boy with a painted face

"Uuh Rini told Temari about Nariko's past" Kankuro answers.

"O no" she walks towards Nariko who was in a fighting position. Her body stopped glowing but her hands were glowing like mad, and her hair was still up

Rini's eyes were big from fear; she had only seen Nariko like this once. No one but her and Hitomi survived to tell what exactly happened.

Nariko crosses her hands like blades. And she attacks

BWAM!

And they are both on the ground.

With Hitomi in the middle.

"Temari" but no one listens to this voice

Rini tries to stand up. Hitomi snips her fingers and Rini is pushed against the floor.

"Rini, there was one, one bloody promise that you had to make, one rule that you had to follow, I was wrong about you, you really still are a child" Hitomi says without looking at her, kneeling next to Nariko

"Temari" but again no one listens

"Get away from me"

"Calm down honey, just calm down"

"No way, get away from me!!!" and she moves her hand quickly to the right. At the same second Hitomi's glasses 'fly' away

"Shoot" and she quickly closes her eyes

Neji looks up

"What's the matter Neji?" Tenten asks

"I thought I saw, No I was wrong. Nothing Tenten"

"Temari?" the voice was still being ignored.

Hinata (who just came back) walks to the sunglasses and gives them to her sister

"h-here you are" she whispers

"Thank you" Hitomi whispers back.

"Temari!" the voice this time actually speaks up, and the whole tribune is shaking

'Aaaaa"

"Gaara?? What's the matter, why aren't you fighting?"

"I won. And it's you turn to fight" Gaara says highly annoyed

"What?"

"You are supposed to fight a girl named Ino"

"Huh?"

The whole tribune shakes again. And Gaara disappears

"Oh and her eyes grow bigger

"Man I was so in this world I totally forgot about the exam"

"Wow that team really has some serious mental issues" Kiba says

_You don't know half of it_ Hitomi thinks.

A/N

I hope you liked it, I really hope it wasn't to dramatic, and that you aren't disappointed that I didn't really put much attention to Gaara (don't get me wrong I love Gaara) but in the real exam I'll definitely describe his fight.

Next battle Ino vs. Temari. What do they have in common? Well they are both blond… and a certain lazy ninja.

Is this battle going to be, beat up the other Barbie or is it for Shikamaru's love? Who knows!! The answer is no one. I really haven't a clue how I'm gonna write it.

Anyways please review, to tell me what you think about the story so far, and if you have some tips or what ever. Now I really need to learn my history test!

Love,

MizuMizu


	12. Temari vs Ino

Chuunin exam

12

A/N

Well my day sucked, thanks for the reviews they always cheer me up. I hope your day was a lot better!

Temari vs. Ino… here goes nothing

Chapter 12

"Man this is troublesome"

Temari and Ino both turn around

"Shika! Did they let you watch the exam?"

**Yawn** "yes they woke me up, saying that I could watch my team"

"That's great" Ino says.

"Please start the battle"

Both Temari and Ino are in a fighting position.

Ino

_'Let's think, I've seen her fight two times, once with Tenten-chan and once with Shikamaru. She's very smart and fights with the fan, she's a long range fighter, and I need to find out which Shampoo she uses, her hair looks great' _

Temari

_' I've seen her fight just once when she was fighting the pink chick, she uses a lot of basic techniques and some mind switch, that one is dangerous, she can make me give up the battle. Damn her hair is shiny' _

Ino grabs a kunai, Temari does the same. Ino starts running towards Temari, Ino hits her in the stomach and tries to push the kunai in Temari's neck. Temari grabs her hand and turns the table. Ino is in a headlock

'_Ok Ino concentrate and ... _'wham. Ino disappears from the headlock and Temari is holding smoke.

"What the…" Temari mumbles.

"Body switch Technique" she hears Ino say

"No way" and she jump in the air, hovering on her fan to escape Ino's technique.

"Summoning: Kamatari" Temari says while putting her blood on the iron fan

Kamatari appears, a bit bigger then last time

"Weasel Twister attack" she says and Kamatari starts twisting, Temari makes a Twister with her fan and Kamatari is right in the 'silent point' the twister starts going down right down to the mindless body of Ino

"Ino get up damn't!" Sakura yells

Meanwhile

Hitomi was carrying Nariko (who lost consciousness) and putting her down on the ground. Silently inspecting her body.

"Hi, can I help, I've got a lot of experience with medical stuff" Sakura asks

"No thank you, I know you are a medical ninja, but this is a bit more complicated" and Hitomi smiles.

Hinata walks toward them, with Kiba behind her, watching her carefully.

"C-can I help?" she asks.

"No thanks, she'll wake up in a minute, that's not the problem" she whispers

"What exactly is wrong with her?" Kiba asks, not understanding the situation

"She is traumatized, and Rini made her angry, not a very good combination" she reply's. And she makes some signs and activates a technique.

"Rini we need to talk"

"Not now, this battle is brilliant" she replies

"Rini, I'll make you give up this exam, and you'll never be able to become Chuunin again, please come along, this battle doesn't matter" Hitomi whispers in her ear.

At the battle

The twister was coming closer and closer to Ino, but she opens her eyes on the exact same moment as the twister touches her.

A lot of dust blows up, slowly raining down, showing Ino, with a big wound in Stomach, but she stopped the weasel. Before the great impact

"This better not leave a scar" Ino yells

'She stopped Kamatari?' Temari thinks.

"Now it's my turn" Ino yells at Temari.

A/N

I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but it's better than nothing (I hope) and I'll update tomorrow (probably with a extra long chapter) I really need to go to sleep, since my stupid school is making me arrive an hour early, because I was a bit late today.

Love.

MizuMizu


	13. Temari vs Ino Tenten vs Hitomi

Chuunin exam

A/N: hello! As promised the second part of Ino vs. Temari, thanks for the reviews! I hope it's any good!

MizuMizu

Chapter 13

"Now it's my turn" Ino yells at Temari.

And she starts making some sign's

Temari grabs her Fan

_'No way I'm gonna fall for such a attack'_ she thinks

But at the moment she spreads her fan to attack, Ino disappears, and suddenly thousands of kunai are flying towards Temari, she tries to grab her fan but it's gone!

_'What the, wait, this can't be real she can't throw all those kunai at the same time'_ Temari thinks

"Deactivate" (it's something like Koii in Japanese,)

And the kunai are gone, but so is her fan!

Then she hears giggling, and she sees Ino with her fan

"This is the source of your power, right? Without it you're nothing but a simple elemental school student."

"But that's were you are mistaken" she replies

"What"

"A ninja should plan further then just a couple of steps" and she looks at Shikamaru, and remembers that battle

And Temari grabs her fan

Ino looks full of surprise and checks the fan in her hands

"Kamatari, it's your turn"

"What!"

"Sharp white attack!"

And the fan changes in Kamatari and suddenly there are about 50 Kamatari's

"Kage bunshin?" Kiba asks

"No, they are normal illusions" Shino answers

All the weasels attack

_'Damn't were is the real one' _

Meanwhile Temari jumps in the air

"Weasel twister attack"

"Oh damn't!"

"You won't be able to avoid it this time"

"How sure are you?" Ino screams back

"Body switch Technique"

"Wait!" but it's to late Ino is in Temari's mind, but the twister is still going towards Ino body

"No stop!" Ino yells, and tries to blow the twister away with the fan, but she can't control it. And the twister hits Ino's body

"Aaaaaaa!" and Ino's mind transfers back

"Ino!" Sakura yells

And once again the dust disappears and revealing a badly bleeding Ino.

The Chuunin appears to check of she is all right.

"Yamanaka Ino is out. Temari wins!" the Chuunin declares.

"Medic's hurry! She is bleeding very bad" he calls

"damn't" Shikamaru jumps over to Ino, Sakura does the same, Chouji lands with a loud bang

"Let me check" Sakura says, and the Chuunin steps away

Ino starts shaking

"Damn't she's in shock, I can't do anything like this, and someone hold her still"

"Wait... I'll take care of it" Shikamaru says, stopping Chouji

And Shikamaru uses his shadow bind

"Oh… that's better, great idea Shikamaru-kun" Sakura says, while she slowly heals Ino

"Where are the medics?" Shikamaru asks, with an angry tone

"I don't know" the Chuunin replies

"Calm down, I've got it under control, she stopped bleeding" Sakura says

The medics arrive.

"Sorry!" and they pick Ino up and walk away

Shikamaru follows them and Sakura collapses

"Are you ok?" Chouji asks

"Yea, but I lost almost all of my chakra"

And they walk back to their positions

Fourth battle:

Tenten vs. Hitomi.

"Good luck Tenten!" Lee and Gai-sensei say at the exactly same time,

"Watch out for those swords" Neji adds

"Haha don't worry Neji, I'm a weapon expert after all" and she smiles

Gai-sensei pokes Neji, who turns around and looks at him

"So you are worried about her"

"I never said so" Neji says and turns.

Hitomi was looking at Nariko

_'I can't just leave her here unconscious, and I can't ask Rini to take care of her' _

"Please come down now" the Chuunin asks

But Hitomi stands still.

"Come down now please, or you'll be disqualified"

But Hitomi decided she couldn't let her team-mate behind like that, and she raised her hand

"I ..."

"She'll come down in a second" they hear someone say.

"Nariko?"

"Yeah" and she sits up, with a painful look on her face.

"But you are…"

"I lost it again right?"

Hitomi nods

"Oh damn, I'm so sorry (short pause) but this time you should think about yourself first. Stop taking care of us.

I know you are here for another reason then: we can earn more money if we have a higher rank

I know Konoha is your hometown, so this has something to do with your family, and there is no way I'm gonna ruin this for you" Nariko whispers even more silent then Hitomi usually does.

Hitomi blinks

"Now get down there"

"Thank you" Hitomi moves her mouth, but there is no sound,

"Your welcome" Nariko does the same.

"I'm sorry for the wait" and she bows

Tenten bows too "doesn't matter"

"Please start the battle"

Hitomi grabs one of her swords, this one is smaller then a normal sword, with some blue accents

"Funny that you decided to use a sword against me" Tenten says

"It just felt right" Hitomi whispers.

"I'll start of with a big one!" Tenten says happily

"Raising twin dragons!" and she grabs her two scrolls and jumps in the air, and she starts throwing all the weapons at Hitomi

"She's a lot faster then she was, while fighting against me" Temari says

"Hm… oi Temari!

"What's it Kankuro?"

"You still owe me 1000"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do, 500 from the money I gave you for the bet, and 500 because I won"

"What bet" Temari says, acting like she forgot.

"Damn you Temari, I want my money"

"I still have no clue, what you are talking about"

"Temari!" and Kankuro raise his fist

"Whoa, calm down little brother,"

Kankuro went a bit red he hated being called little brother

"What about we double?" Temari continuous

"As in the winner gets 2000, of which a 1000 is his own"

"Exactly, I say sword girl is gonna win with ease"

"Fine I say kunai girl will win with ease"

"Both wrong, Hitomi-chan will need to use one of her higher attacks to beat Tenten-chan" Gaara says

"Gaara?"

"Here's my 1000, the winner will get 3000 instead of 2000"

Kankuro smiles

"Great!" and he gives another 500.

Temari puts the money in her pocket.

"How can they be so rich? They are only genin" Nariko mumbles

"They are the children of the Kazekage of the sand" Sakura answers, as she sits down next to Nariko

"I'm Sakura by the way"

"Nariko" and she nods

"So umm… I was wondering, maybe I can help, with your injuries, I'm a medical nin-"

"A medical ninja, I know. But I'm feeling great" but that moment she starts coughing up blood

"Oh dear" Sakura says and she gives her a towel to clean up the blood.

"Well … you can better check yourself out" Sakura says worried

"Yeah, I know, but I need to watch this fight first"

"Are-"

"Yes I'm sure" she smiles

Hitomi quickly grabs a dagger with her left hand, now both her hands are equipped with a weapon and she hits every missile going towards her

_'This girl has amazing abilities; she hasn't missed a single chance to hit my vital organs' _

_'Wow she is so quick, I need to take this to another level'_ Tenten thinks

"Third and fourth dragon King and Queen Fire!"

_'Well that's an odd name' _Hitomi thinks

And Tenten uses a two scrolls 4 times bigger than the others

"I'll watch out if I were you my speed will multiply my 15!"She yells at Hitomi

_'Well that better be bluff'_ Hitomi thinks

Then Tenten starts throwing the knifes some who have exploding tags on them, and indeed she was at least 15 quicker

_'Oh man, I can't handle this without 'it''_ Hitomi thinks

_'Ok first distract her!' _

"I know that that's a replacement!" Tenten yells, and she turns to Hitomi

"Just a second to late!" she says

"Gai-sensei? Did you see that?"

"I did, Neji but it can't be right"

"What" lee asks but Gai nods at the fight

And Hitomi uses something that looked a whole lot like Kaiten

"Aaah" Tenten says as all of her weapons suddenly go back at her, with a higher speed

**Bang** suddenly all of the exploding tags explode

And Tenten falls in to the ground

_'She able to use Kaiten? I'm not even able to use kaiten,'_ Hinata thinks

"I thought she didn't want anything to do with her clan anymore" Kiba asks

"I-I guess this was a emergency" Hinata replies

"I'm sorry Tenten-chan, but I need to finish this quick" Hitomi says, while Tenten is getting up pulling the kunai out of her body

_'Man, this is embarrassing, being attacked with your own attack" _

And Hitomi puts back her swords, and runs at great speed towards Tenten.

"Hand to hand?"

_'That was stupid of her, I know everything about hand to hand battle because of lee and Gai-sensei'_ Tenten thinks

And Hitomi acts like she wants to punch her, Tenten already reacts and steps away. Right into Hitomi's trap. Hitomi kicks her and Tenten lies on the ground. Without losing any time Hitomi grabs her sword twists in her hands and hit's towards Tenten's neck.

"Tenten watch out!" lee screams too late….

Tenten? Everyone thinks.

The smoke clears and it shows Hitomi twisting her sword in her hand, and putting it back.

"Tenten?" Lee jumps down.

"What happened" Kiba asks

"The Chuunin stopped the battle just on time" Nariko says and starts coughing again.

"Are you ok!" Sakura says, worried

"She's fine" they hear Hitomi whisper.

"Good job Hitomi!" Nariko says

"Hm… let's just hope your battle isn't next. Because we need to heal you" Hitomi says

"Hitomi wins" the Chuunin says. His hand bleeding a bit, because he used it to stop Hitomi's attack

And the medics quickly brought Tenten away.

"I hope she makes it" lee says

"I win" Gaara says

"Oh damn" both Kankuro and Temari think and Temari gives Gaara the money. Gaara puts the money away in his pocket

Next battle:

Kankuro vs. Yasuo

"You better not lose, since both Gaara and I are in the main exam"

"I'm not planning on losing Temari. Who is this Yasuo actually?"

"He right there" and she points at a boy with a fanny-bag

"He has a fanny bag!" and Kankuro starts laughing

"I know Taro lost against his team member, but I'm sure you can beat a boy with a hoody with ears!" Nana tells Yasuo

"And he has make up on" Taro adds

"I'll be fine, don't worry" Yasuo says

"Ok let's go downstairs Nariko" Hitomi sighs

A/N well I hope you liked it! Please review!


	14. Kankuro VS Yasuo

Chuunin exam

A/N

Hi! I'm so sorry I didn't update! But here I am! Thanks for the reviews!

A quick note a 'fanny bag' is one of those little bags that you wear with a belt around your hips, to hold keys or your wallet

Chapter 14

'Make-up is he an idiot or something, face paint, it's called Face paint!' Kankuro thinks getting more and angrier.

'Fanny bag, it's a new model for carrying scrolls, and he calls it a fanny bag, he must be stupid' Yasuo thinks

And they both get on the podium.

"Neji-niisan"

"Yes, Hinata-sama"

"Ano... is Tenten-chan all right?"

"She's fine. But I need to ask you about something"

"w-what is it, Neji-niisan"

"That Girl, Hitomi, who fought Tenten, there is something about her techniques and her eyes"

_'Oh, no Hitomi-chan wouldn't want anyone to find out'_ she thinks

"Anyway. I noticed you two talking, please be careful, I don't trust her"

_'Thank god' _

"Don't worry about me, please worry about yourself, you still have to fight"

"Don't worry I'll become Chuunin for sure"

"Oi! Hinata!"

"What's the matter Kiba?"

"Look at those two" and he nods at Kankuro and Yasuo

"There not fighting yet… what are they yelling about?"

**Laughing** "something about face paint and fanny bags. The Chuunin is trying to get them to start the fight, but they can't hear him. It's really funny" he says with a smile.

"That's interesting" Shino says

"What is ?" Kiba asks

"They both have something on their back, Kankuro-san, has a puppet, but that Yasuo I wonder what is in the backpack"

"D-do you want me to check?" Hinata asks

"No way! I want to be surprised" Kiba says, putting his hand around Hinata's shoulders.

"Make-up!" Yasuo yells

"Fanny bag!" Kankuro yells back

"Make-up!"

"Fanny bag!"

Yasuo and Kankuro are yelling at each other, ignoring the Chuunin who is trying to calm them down.

"Make-up!"

"Fanny bag!"

"Make-up!"

"Fanny bag!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" they hear a girl scream,

"That sounds like Nariko-chan" Temari says, drawing her eyes away from Kankuro and Yasuo

Both Kankuro and Yasuo shut up.

"Sshh, honey, calm down, we're almost done" Hitomi whispers quietly in Nariko's ear

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts" she cries

"Shhh, one more time, Ok?" and she hugs her team-mate.

Nariko takes a deep breath and lies down "okay"

Hitomi places her hands above Nariko's body and mumbles some words.

"Aaaa!" Nariko yells again.

"Ssssh, we're done" and she hugs Nariko again, softly patting her on her back.

"Promise me you'll never ever go in the actual stage. That'll kill you"

"I-I promise" Nariko stutters.

"Would you two get this battle moving?" Temari yells causing about everyone to jump up.

"Yeah yeah" Kankuro mumbles.

"You listen to a girl?" Yasuo says mockingly.

"You would too, if you had her as your sister"

"Sister, you three are a big happy family then"

"Look, we came her to fight, so start with getting out of your backpack, and put your puppet in back in there"

"You noticed" and Yasuo smirks

"You don't fool someone, with their own techniques" and Kankuro smirks back. And with a small explosion, both of the boys are standing next to their puppets.

"This might be interesting" nana says.

"Puppeteer VS puppeteer. But who will be the puppet master" Taro dreamingly replies.

"This is one of the first times, I've seen Kankuro battle another puppet user" Temari says.

"No, I've seen him against his Sensei once." Gaara replies.

"Right, I remember, but never like this…"

Both Kankuro and Yasuo are having their puppets attack the other puppet, trying to break the other apart.

'_Man this sucks, sooner or later one of the puppets will break and then we actually have to attack the person_' Yasuo thinks.

Kankuro puts left hand behind his back.

"This is so easy; I expected more of a battle.

"So you think this is easy, I'll show you something more for the experts then!" Yasuo replies.

And he makes some moves with his fingers.

"What about this!" he yells and he makes the puppet throw a dozen knives

"Dude, puppets aren't effected by poison!" Kankuro yells, as the poison knives all hit his puppet.

"He's faking it"

"What are you saying Neji" Lee says

"Those knives weren't thrown at the puppet, but at Kankuro. And look at his hand"

With the hand behind his back, Kankuro was making very small movements with his fingers.

'That must have been an accident. I'll try it again' Yasuo thought.

"My turn!" And Kankuro's puppet moved towards the other puppet. And suddenly they heard a bang and a lot of smoke blew up. When the smoke cleared they saw tree puppets. One was lying down, broken. The other was rather big and making soft noise. And the other was standing before the broken puppet. Suddenly the arms, legs and the head, which had very big knives attached under them. Came falling down

"Stop!" the Chuunin said and the knives were stopped just in time.

"Kankuro wins"

And Kankuro spreads the fingers of his left hand. Opening the puppet, and showing Yasuo.

"Damn't I lost against a Make-up user"

_'But still, that was amazing, acting like the left hand had nothing to do with the battle, and using that hand to make the other puppet close me in. that he can control both his hand like that, I should have been more cautious,'_ Yasuo thinks while he walks back

"You arrogant idiot, if it weren't for your arrogance could've won" Nana yells at him,

"Well all of the Sand sibs are in the main exam. We have to make sure, that we are too!" Kiba says.

"I'm sure you two will get in" Hinata whispers

Next fight:

Jira Nana Vs Nariko!

"Oh, damn't" Hitomi thinks.

"Don't worry Hitomi; I've got it under control.

"Finally, I was hoping to finally show every one why I'm actually in a team with two losers, because else it wouldn't be equal" Nana says without anyone actually listing.

Next chapter

"Electricity VS Blood. Bloodline limit VS Bloodline limit. But will Nariko survive this battle!"

A/N I hope you liked it. But I want to know something from my readers first:

Which fight did you like the best? And second

Who is your favourite of the characters I made up?

I'll surely update tomorrow,

I want to thank Soundlesschime15 for the idea to let Nana and Nariko fight


	15. Nariko vs Nana a bloodline limit battle

Chuunin exam

A/N

I just wrote a chapter, but I've been thinking about the battle between Nana and Nariko ever since I decided they both should have Blood line limits

Chapter 15

_'Yes I can finally show everyone that the hidden village of water isn't weak, and that our, my bloodline limit is way stronger that the Byacugan or the Sharingan of Konoha'_ Nana said to herself.

'_bugger, I promised Hitomi that I wouldn't use my power, she said I'd die, I'm pretty sure I would too, damn't I don't want to die! I guess I have to fight without losing control. … that's gonna be hard' _

"Hi-ya girl, you're shaking. Are you scared?" Nana said with the sweetest voice.

Nariko looked at her hands. Who were shaking uncontrollably.

"Nope, not scared one bit. Are you?"

"Scared? Of what? I hope you weren't thinking I would be afraid of you" she said condescending.

"Oh, well if I were you, I would be very, very afraid" Nariko bluffed. The truth was that she was feeling horrible. She hated having to fight condescending bitches and of course, the only condescending bitch that was taking this exam, had to be fighting against her.

"Ready, fight!"

Nariko threw a couple of kunai with exploding tags on them at Nana.

"You really think I'll fall for that!" Nana mocked and she used one of her kunai to knock them out of their course and she jumped up, throwing her kunai in her hand strait to Nariko. Nariko turned her body and grabbed the kunai and threw it back.

Nana didn't expect this and was a bit to slow and the kunai hit her in an artery.

"Damn't" she said and pulled it out

_'Great she'll lose some blood by this' Nariko thought, but she was wrong when Nana pulled out her kunai. Placed her finger on the artery and it stopped bleeding _

"Medical ninja?" Nariko muttered

"Haha, no way I am a medical ninja. That is not a real ninja art! It's just healing yourself." Nana snobbishly said. Causing Sakura to look very angry.

"I'm am heir of the blood clan"

"The what clan?"

"The famous blood clan"

"Sorry never ever heard of it"

"Well, if she wouldn't die if she used her techniques, Nariko's be the worst opponent for her" Rini said looking at Hitomi but Hitomi didn't reply. She was looking at the fight"

"Sensei?"

"What is it Hinata"

"What is the blood clan?"

"It's the biggest clan in the water village. They can manipulate blood, the can stop it, or change the protein count, well they can with one touch, alter your bloodstream, and even stop it"

"Sjeez that is a deadly bloodline limit" Kiba says

"You know. I think you can better give up if you want to stay alive" Nana said

"No…" but before she can finish her sentence she starts couching.

"Oh gosh, you're bleeding from your lungs, are you sure you don't want to give up, because I can make your lungs start bleeding more and more, then you'll bleed to death"

"No way, I'm gonna give up against someone like you" she said while panting.

"Oh okay, have it your way, but I'm gonna play serious now." Nana said

And she kicked; Nariko twisted on one leg and tried to hit Nana in the face. Nana catches the fist and twists it around throwing Nariko on the ground, Nariko lands on both of her arms and legs. Quickly making some signs

"Double edged sword" she says. While she gets her a sword, and goes back into attack. Nana tries to avoid the sword but she gets big cut in her arm. But she touches it and it stops bleeding

"Your technique is very annoying" Nariko says

"Same here" Nana answers

But then Nana appeared behind Nariko, placed her hands on her back and

"Stop blood flow" and Nariko's blood stopped, Nariko fell down on her knees.

"Oh my god" Ino said

"What is this" Shikamaru adds

"Damn't Nariko, you can't-" Hitomi whispered, her hands shaking.

"Give up Nariko-chan, there's no way you can get your blood flowing again, if you won't give up, or you'll die, or the Chuunin will stop this fight"

"No way" and Nariko stood up shaking, her hair started to stand up again.

"Sorry Hitomi I can't help it I can't control it!" she said and turned around to her friend.

"Fine" and she nodded. And walked to Sakura

"Excuse me, you told me that you were a medical ninja, I need to know who the best medical ninja in Konoha is"

"Oh, that would be Tsunade-sama"

"Okay were can I find her"

"Right behind you" Tsunade said

Hitomi turned around. And bowed

"I really need your help"

"It's about Nariko's situation, right?"

"Yes, please follow me, then I can explain" and she walked towards an empty place around the stage and she started to explain.

"She is who!" Tsunade asked amazed

"She is the only survivor of her clan; her bloodline limit causes her blood vessels to tear apart"

"Wow that's…"

"That's why I need a medical team ready on the moment the battle ends"

"Right I'll take care of it" and she walked away talking to a ANBU member and walking back

"It's taken care of"

Nariko stood up, hair raised and a slight electric glow around her

"I'll show you my bloodline limit" she said with a whole different personality.

"What the" Nana said as she was pushed back by an invisible power.

"Have you ever tried to push to double positive magnets to each other, you see you can't. But when you have one negative and one positive"

And suddenly Nana is pushed towards Nariko.

Nariko grabs a kunai and places it on Nana's neck. But instead of cutting her she puts her hand on Nana's cheek. And Nana gets a shock.

"You see I can do anything with electricity, I can change ions make negative positive and the other way around. And because the electricity flows trough my bloodstream, I really couldn't be affected by your techniques"

"But… because this has an extreme chance of me dieing" and Nana's eyes become really big.

"I'll knock you out" and she placed her head on her cheek again and gave her a great electric shock. Making Nana crash in the ground, losing consciousness.

"Nariko wins"

"Great" and suddenly she falls down too, bleeding from her mouth, eyes, ears, nose, fingernails practically everywhere.

"Hurry!" Tsunade said. And the Medical squad ran towards Nariko picking her up and running away, with Tsunade following her

"Wait, what about nNana! She needs medical attention too" Yasuo said.

"Did the battle end already, wow I never thought Nana would lose" Taro said like he just woke up.

"Don't worry I'll check her out" Sakura said. And she walked down the stairs. Placing her hand on Nana

"She's fine, her heart rhythm is consisted and she is breathing, but she will need a lot of rest though "

"Hitomi!" Rini yelled looking at her team mate who was walking towards the operation room

"Damn't"

"The next battle will be" and everyone looked at the boards"

"Akimichi Chouji Vs Inuzuka Kiba"

"Yeah it's finally my turn" Kiba said

"Good luck Kiba" Shino said

"Do your best Kiba, Akamaru" Hinata said

"Oh, don't I deserve a kiss?" Kiba said with a cheeky tone

Hinata stood on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek, and she got red

"Break a leg!" Ino said

"I'm sure you will win" Sakura added

Ino walked towards Hinata

"I didn't know you and Kiba were dating?" Ino said

"w-what, n-no Ino-chan, K-Kiba and m-me are just friends" Hinata stuttered

"Oh okay, I'm sorry. I hope they do their best!" she said

"Oh, I'm sure they will" Hinata said with a big red glow on her head

A/N

Please tell me if you liked it, and I still really want to know, what your favourite battle was, and witch of my characters you like the best"

Thanks

Cheers.

MizuMizu


	16. Kiba vs Chouji

Chuunin exam

A/N

Thanks for the reviews; I really think that there should be an award or something for reviewers, because you are all fantastic!

Finally Kiba fights, but not just against anyone. He fights against Chouji.

Chapter 16.

Hinata was still blushing over Ino's comment, and Kiba was (with Akamaru walking next to him) walking down the stairs to meet Chouji..

"Chouji!" and he give Chouji a hand. "How are ya?"

'_I was lucky! Only Neji, Lee, Chouji, Shino and that Rini girl were left. This is going to be easy!'_ Kiba thought cheerfully, but Chouji was thinking the exact same thing.

_'I'm glad I got Kiba, since I must be stronger than he is, especially since I have my special technique 100 under control' _

"Ready … fight"

'_I'm Hungry_' and Chouji tries to get some crisps from his pocket.

"Oi, Chouji! I'll treat you to all you can eat Ramen!" Ino yells, as she watches Chouji change.

"That trick always works" she thought content.

"Um... Ino-chan"

"Hai, Asuma-sensei"

"Who is going to pay for the Ramen?"

"Well, you are of course" Ino replied, like it was obvious.

"But-"

"You are the elder one, sensei" Ino adds

"What has that have to do with-"

"You are the caretaker of our team right, if that's the whole reason why you're here, you should take care of Chouji by giving him food" Shikamaru said without taking his eyes of the battle"

_'Damn you Shikamaru, I can't get out of this now, there goes my money, and I wanted to buy-_'but he was disrupted in his thoughts.

"And if you are thinking about the costs, you should stop smoking, if you do that you can pay for dinner for all five of us" Shikamaru added.

_'Oh, bugger'_ but before he could say anything,

"Why are they stopping?" Ino asked looking at both of the boys, who had been trying to hit each other ever since the fight started

"Oi Oi Hinata!" Kiba yelled running to the stairs

"Wait, you are not allowed to leave the stage, you'll be disqualified" the Chuunin said and Kiba stood still, not sure what he should do.

"What happened?" Ino asks again, looking at Sakura but Sakura was looking at a boy, right behind Hinata. A boy with blond hair and an orange outfit,

"Naruto!" Sakura yells

And Kiba relaxes

_'Oh, that's why she fainted…. Wait a sec! Why did she faint, she's supposed to be over Naruto!'_ and Kiba walked back trying to catch Shino's attention.

Shino was helping Hinata to get up again, he was used to Hinata fainting when Naruto touched her and since Naruto basically hugged her, trying to say hello. He was sure she would faint.

"Naruto. How was your training?" Shino asks.

"It went great, Ero-sennin has learned me some great techniques over the last months" Naruto answers " Is she Ok, I didn't mean to scare her" he added looking at Hinata.

"I-I'm f-fine n-Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered, standing behind Shino

"I wanted to take the Chuunin exam too! But I missed it… damn't! So who got into the real exam?" he asked

"Hinata, Temari-chan, Hitomi-chan, Nariko-chan, Gaara-san and Kankuro-san. Neji-san, Lee-san, Rini-chan and I still have to fight, and Chouji-san and Kiba are fighting right now"

"Wow, I guess I missed a lot" and he stood next to Hinata, who blushed.

Meanwhile the battle went on,

"Double piercing Fang"

"Human Bullet Tank"

And they both (Inc a transformed Akamaru) went at each other with great speed.

**Bang**! And a lot of dust came up, causing the others to wonder who was stronger in this attack.

And they saw Kiba and Akamaru (who was a white little doggy again) lying on the ground. And Chouji making some signs with his hands

"Human Butterfly Technique" he said. And he became bigger, stronger and you could see two chakra butterfly wings on his back

"Is it really a good idea to already show his master technique" Ino asked

"He knows that you shouldn't try to make a battle longer then necessary, he doesn't like to play with his enemies and…He probably wants to finish Kiba as soon as possible and go eat his Ramen" Shikamaru answers.

And Chouji walked towards Kiba who just got up, **wham** Chouji hit and Kiba flew against the wall. Kiba falls down trying to counter

'Shoot, when did Chouji get this much power'

**Wham, wham, wham** Kiba was being pushed around, like his was some defenceless doll.

"He showed lots more power in the battle with those freak twins" Kankuro says. Looking at poor bleeding Kiba.

"K-Kiba" Hinata said with a shaking voice. She hated seeing her friend being hurt like this, and not being able to help.

"Don't worry Hinata, you know that Kiba won't be beaten so easily" Shino said trying to calm her down, but he didn't believe what he was saying, nor did she. There was one though, who was cheering,

"And to think you almost beat me, and now you are being pushed around like a kitten, show us some fang Kiba!" Naruto yelled

Hinata chuckled at Naruto's joke and smiled a bit, starting to believe in the battle again Kiba literary means Fang in Japanese.

Kiba looked around angered.

_'Damn't when did Chouji get so strong, if I don't do something quick I'm gonna lose it. And … wait a sec why is Hinata chuckling at such a stupid joke. Damn Naruto he's right, I'm being pushed around like a kitten, what will my family think when they would see me like this'_ after realising this Kiba avoids Chouji 's next punch stumbles over to Akamaru and

"Man beast combination double- headed wolf" and Kiba and Akamaru changed into a big white wolf with two heads. Because of this new form. Kiba gained a lot of strength and is able to counter Chouji's attacks.

"Double wolf fang" and he attacks Chouji

"Bulls eye!" Naruto yells

And the dust blows away showing both Kiba and Akamaru in their normal form. And Chouji who was lying down wings gone.

"Well that was just a case of bad timing" Shikamaru says

"Huh this is over quick" Ino says

"No one on our team was able to get into the real exam. But that's good, it would've been to troublesome to cheer anyhow"

"Shikamaru!" and Ino punish him. "What happened?"

"Chouji spilled too many chakras with his butterfly form. And on the moment he got back into his normal form, Kiba used his most powerful attack. All in all bad timing"

Both Kiba and Chouji were brought to the medical ninja's.

"Are you Ok, Kiba?" Hinata asks

"Yes I'm fine **coughing** doesn't follow me, stay and cheer on Shino Ok?" Kiba says

"I'll come by soon" she said, and she gave him the jar with her medicine.

"Naruto, what's wrong" Sakura asks Naruto who was standing still...

"I just can't believe this battle ended so quickly"

"Yeah me neither"

"Next battle: Rock Lee vs. Hyuuga Neji,

"Yes" Lee cheered. He was hoping for the chance to fight Neji for years.

Next chapter Lee vs. Neji. The battle that bounded to be!

A/ N well I hoped you liked it. Just two more preliminary battle to go!

Please review!

Love,

MizuMizu


	17. Lee vs Neji

Chuunin exam

A/N hi! Gosh I'm so sorry I haven't updated in some time!! Sorry! I've been very busy (yep you should blame my school!) and I've just now come back from my cousin.

I hope its any good because if I have to write one good battle, it should be Lee vs. Neji.

Thank you for the reviews it's great that you take the time to write a review! You're all great!! Thank you

Both Lee and Neji were standing on the stage, waiting for the referee who was checking up on the wounded genin.

_'Lee, you and me have always waited for a real chance to fight, not just plain training. This is a great chance to see how I have improved'_ Neji thought

_'Finally I have the chance to prove myself, I will win'_ Lee said to himself.

Meanwhile.

"So Naruto, have you improved much during your latest training?" Sakura asked.

Hinata jumped up hearing Naruto's name, she had been zoning out thinking about Kiba and if he was ok. She heard Naruto's voice but she couldn't concentrate

"Gomen, I need to c-check if K-Kiba is alright. I will be back on time. Before your battle starts S-Shino-kun" and she quickly ran away, almost bumped into the Chuunin referee but danced around him and hurried on.

_'Why am I thinking about Kiba, he is a dear friend but it's not like he is deadly injured, it surprises me that he hasn't returned yet. But normally if Naruto-kun talked it was the only thing I could hear and feel… but I don't have that anymore, maybe I'm really over him'_ while considering this she really did bump into someone and fell on the ground. Looking up she saw her sister.

"I'm sorry" Hitomi whispered and she gave Hinata a hand. Hinata stood up

"No it's my fault I wasn't looking" she replied and looked at the door Hitomi was staring at.

"How is Nariko-chan" she asked

"She survived the first operation and she is stable now"

"Thank goodness. But why are you still here then, your team-mate will have her fight against Shino-kun next shouldn't you be there?"

"Indeed you are right I should, but the same counts for you"

"I need to check how Kiba is doing, and I'm sure Neji-niisan wouldn't mind if I missed a couple of minutes of his fight"

"Niisan?"

"Oh, he is our cousin"

"Branch?"

"Well yes, but he is considered the Genius of our clan"

"That sounds interesting" and she turned around and walked away.

"Yo!" Hinata heard a cheerful voice somehow vague, and she turned around looking for Kiba.

"Room 3" and she walked in.

"A-Are you and Akamaru ok?"

"Of course we are" and Kiba placed his hand on the bed saying she could sit next to him.

"No-no I can't Neji-niisan is fighting" and she ran away.

'_Hinata? I didn't scare her, why did she ran away… oh right Naruto…that bastard… wait why do I care?'_ while Thinking this Akamaru looked at him not understanding his friend. But Kiba's thoughts were disturbed by a nurse

"Ok Inuzuka Kiba right?"

"Yes that's me"

"I need to give you a shot"

"What for?"

"Please start the battle"

And Lee flew towards Neji with an extreme speed, but Neji didn't seem to have trouble with it and easily avoided him. This went on for a couple of times, sometimes Neji would attack a sometime Lee would.

"Why is Neji still without the Byacugan?" Naruto asked. But no one replied.

Neji hit towards Lee, who grabbed his arm trying to throw him over his head but Neji quickly made a sign and Lee let go

"Hot Hot hot!!!!!" he yelled, looking at a smirking Neji.

"Done with warming up?" Neji asked

"Are you?" Lee wittily returned

"Of course" and Neji and Lee both took their weights off

"Finally they've stopped warming up" Tenten said smiling

"Warming up?" Sakura asked

"Wait, I didn't know that Neji wore weights" Naruto adds

"Warming up is very important to get your muscles warm. And Neji wears weights he wanted to improve his speed. This is going to be a wonderful and youthful battle" Gai-sensei said.

The two boys started to fight again, at an awesome speed.

Neji formed some signs

"Byacugan" and his eyes changed

_'Avoiding time'_ Lee thought. And he jumped backwards

'Is he already opening the first gate?'

"Opening first gate 'opening'! "

_'Bugger, I need to stop his chakra flow before he opens more gates' _

Lee came closer and started to attack Neji stood ready to counter but then Lee jumped up quickly unwrapping his bandages

"No way are you pulling a Front lotus on me" Neji said and he jumped back and on the exact moment Lee fell down on the ground

"Eight Trigrams Empty Palm (hakke kusho)

'Oh I don't want that to hit me' "missed me!"

"No I didn't" Lee hears Neji say from behind him

"Eight Trigrams Sixty four palms (hake rokujuyon sho)" and Neji starts with two heavy strikes and another two, four, eight.

But suddenly Neji sees that Lee isn't in front of him anymore, but behind him. And performs his 'Shadow of the dancing leaf' and at the moment he is behind Neji and wrapped his bandages around him

"Front lotus" and Neji is driven into the ground. Once again releasing a lot of dust into the air.

"Kiba is ok, and so is Nariko-chan" Hinata said.

"Well that is fantastic to hear!!!!!" Naruto said happy to hear some good news since the current battle was so serious.

Hinata started coughing.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Shino asked

"**Cough **yes **cough **I'm fine** cough" **

"Wait a sec Hinata-chan, your cough doesn't sound good, and maybe I should check it out?" Sakura said with a worried tone

"I-"but before she could even start her sentence she started coughing again.

"Sit down here, and take of your coat please"

The dust cleared to show a badly wounded Neji and an extremely exhausted Lee.

_'I … need…. To …stand….up… move….why won't my legs move!'_ Neji thought trying to move his injured body.

_'Yes…. I … did….it, I beat Neji'_ Lee thought trying to catch a breath and waiting for the referee to end the battle, strangely he didn't.

Neji was able to stand up and although bleeding very badly, he reactivated his Byacugan and got into fighting position.

"Man, Neji you look terrible" Lee said

"Would….you….look….at …..Yourself"

_'I can't give up, I won't give up, I will win this battle even if I am badly injured, I will have a whole month to recover, I won't give up I owe it to-'_ and his eyes looked at the tribute looking for his younger cousin, remembering the battle between them, he still had nightmares about that battle, what if he had killed her… but when his eyes saw Hinata coughing with Sakura sitting next to her examining her lungs. She still was coughing, still was injured and all because of him.

_'I owe it to you; I will not lose this battle!' _

Hinata took of her coat, looking very self-conscious she wore the big jacket to hide herself in, and since both Kiba and Shino also had big jackets to cover them up she felt save, but now without the jacket. It felt so naked…

_'Sjeez why is Hinata covering up her body, look how pretty she is'_ Sakura thought

"Wow! Hinata even though you're smaller then Sakura your breasts are way bigger!" Naruto said, causing Hinata to get extremely red, and he got a really big punch from Sakura.

_'dang, that hurt, but she does have a real good figure, come to think of it… she is rather pretty, it's a shame she has this weird attitude sometimes.. _

"Hinata are you ok, I'm sorry it took a while some nurse decided I needed to get a shot"

"Kiba"

"What kind of shot, against the dog disease?" Naruto asked

"Well. Actually…"and Kiba grinned

"Neji-niisan" Hinata said jumping up and looking towards Neji, his clothes ripped and he was badly bleeding

"Don't worry Hinata. I'm sure Neji will be ok" and Kiba put his and around Hinata.

"I …need …to ….finish ….this….before…..Lee opens the next gate and gets his stamina back

"Opening second gate-"

"No" Neji simply said and did his Eight Trigrams Sixty-four palms, technique. Even faster then before,

_'I need to put everything in this last attack, this is the last of my chakra, if it doesn't work, and I'm done for' _

Lee tried to get away, but his body weakened from the use of the gate and the lotus and Neji's extreme speed he was to late…

Neji did his last attack and Lee couldn't stand up anymore, every little bit of chakra was gone.

The Referee came and checked Lee vitals, to make sure he really couldn't fight anymore. He nodded

"Rock Lee loses. Hyuuga Neji will attend the final exam"

And both of them were brought away

"A dropout can surpass a genius with hard work…. I guess it gets harder when the genius is hard working to, I'm looking forward to the rematch" lee said, trying to smile and put his thumb up.

"…" Neji tried to speak, but he couldn't he passed out due to blood loss.

"And the last battle will be between:

Aburame Shino and Rini"

A/N

I hope that this was a good chapter, and I want to apologize again, that it took me so long to write it. Please review!

Love

MizuMizu


	18. Rini vs Shino

Chuunin exam

A/N

Sorry I didn't update yesterday! So the last battle of the preliminarily's

_'I wonder about that boy, he seems to be on the same team as Hitomi's little sister, both Hitomi and Nariko were able to get into the third exam. What am I going to do if I don't win, I'll be put on another team… what am I thinking!! I won't lose, I hate to lose and I would totally hate to see Hitomi's look when I lose…she's the one who got me out of 'that place' what if I'll be put back there…. No, they won't do that….but …. No but… yes but! Hitomi was very pissed about what happened to Nariko maybe its payback….no way! Hitomi is a kind person….. no actually true she is a ninja, there aren't very much nice ninja you know… but but but I'm still here they haven't got rid of me… don't you remember, Nariko was the one that begged Hitomi to take you along, she didn't want to do it but Nariko kept begging, remember that she started to play on her flute, that very sad song and Hitomi froze for a second and walked towards you, and took care of you, but now you have almost killed Nariko…but I didn't mean to! She just, she just gets angry that fast, especially if you talk about that and I know I promised Hitomi but still I was just curious, I didn't mean to!…. yes indeed but you did anyway and now you are going to lose and you are going back to…_' but then someone put her hands on Rini's shoulders

"Stop battling you conscience and start fighting what's in front of you, we won't leave you behind, even if you lose" Hitomi whispered and softly pushed Rini towards the stage were Shino was waiting.

Hinata kept looking towards the stage were Shino was waiting, and to the door were Neji was…

'_What should I do? I need to know if Neji-niisan is all right, but I need to watch Shino's battle. What should I do what should I do?'_ Hinata was desperately trying to think of a solution.

"Hinata…. There is nothing you can do for Neji-kun, and if you leave I'm sure Shino will be very upset if you in any case wouldn't see his battle" Kiba said, supporting and pulled her a little bit closer. Hinata blushed a bit, but secretly felt really save and protected, as if they could face the entire world and it wouldn't leave a scratch.

"Look how cute!!" Ino softly whispered to Sakura.

"I knew this would happen, they are so cute together" Sakura whispered back.

"Oi, Temari. Check sly Doggy boy over there he surely has more clue than I had expected" and Kankuro looks at his sister, expecting a sarcastic response. But Temari wasn't looking towards Kiba and Hinata, she wasn't looking at anything.

"Earth to Temari! Oi, Temari!"

"I'm sorry Kankuro but I need to do something" Temari said, and quickly ran towards the medical zone.

"Where the hell is she going?" Kankuro turned to Gaara.

"How should I know, probably the Medical zone"

"I can see that!"

"Then why did you ask"

"Damn Gaara. I'll follow her, just stay here"

"Why would I consider following you?"

"…" Kankuro tried to think of a response but he decided to let it be and that following Temari was a bit more important.

Meanwhile was the battle not very interesting, basic hand to hand battle but both of the fighters had a plan of their own…

_'I'll wait for her to show her trump card, but that would probably only be if she will be injured… fine I will …' _

_'I wonder… I actually really am curious how he looks like, without the coat and glasses, but I've been playing long enough I really need to start attacking now' _

And Shino made some signs and at the same time Rini started to throw kunai towards Shino, he was hit, blood flying across the room.

"I'm not that stupid" and Rini attacks while turning around "I won't fall for a replacement jutsu"

'But you did…' Shino thinks.

But the battle went on; Shino threw some needles with bells, wanting to throw needles with out it, so that she would be hit

"That is so old school" Rini said, avoiding the bell less needles.

'_Huh, somehow I feel rather tired… it probably is because of all the worrying, I shoot end this quickly'_ Rini thought

'My bugs should start to devour her chakra about now, time for a final attack'

Shino jumped towards Rini places his hands together, and suddenly Rini can't move anymore

"Damn't what is happening"

"I expected you to use your trump card. But apparently you don't have one"

"What the… What is this?" Rini tries to struggle out of her prison.

"Don't even bother I made a chakra prison"

"A what!" and she keeps trying to struggle away.

Meanwhile at Nariko's room Temari was sitting on a chair, softly talking, outside the door a interested Kankuro was listing. Temari stopped talking.

"Well, you don't need to decide right now, you can talk it over with your team-mates. But I think it is the right thing to do, as a ninja as well as a girl. If you come with us to Suna, the woman there can make your blood vessels be able to endure the electricity. You will be a way better fighter as well as just able to survive. Just think about it will you? And don't even think that you are a bother; I wouldn't invite you if you were. Oh and Kankuro come out!"

"Sorry Temari" Kankuro said grinning.

"Just how stupid do you think I am? anyways, I want you to Nariko-chan, that you wouldn't mind if she comes with us to Suma"

"Why would I do that?"

"Kankuro!"

"Why do you even care so much about electricity girl?"

"Kankuro" an icy voice says "She can come with us"

"Gaara… I thought I told you to stay there"

Suddenly Temari starts laughing

"What! Why are you laughing?" Kankuro says annoyed

"It's just funny, that you expected Gaara to listen to you" she stops laughing "Anyways Nariko-chan, please think about it. I'll tell your team-mates that you are awake" and Temari turned around and walked away, Kankuro and Gaara following her.

_'What was that all about'_ Kankuro thinks.

Poor Rini was still bound by the chakra prison. Shino was grabbing a kunai to finish the battle, he jumped towards her, at the moment he wanted to push the Kunai in her stomach, she changed she became smaller and her hair became indigo

"What a-are you d-doing Shino-kun?" a shaken voice says. Shino jumps backwards

'What the…. Hinata, this must be gen-jutsu. But how did she do it she isn't supposed to be able to move'

The body changed again, it became bigger, hair became brown and a boy that looked a lot like a dog stared at him.

'Kiba'

"Can you attack your own team-mates? Can you kill your own friends?" this left Shino thinking for a bit

_'I can't kill my friends, but this is an impostor, nothing but a bad copy, I can easily handle this'_ Rini looked in his eyes for a short second, before he looked up and his eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses. She smiled. Shino grabbed his kunai in his hand and was planning on attacking again, but right on the moment the kunai was supposed to cut flesh the girl changed again. Smaller and blond.

"Aniki. Are you trying to kill me" and again Shino jumped back

_'My sister, how can she change into my sister, she isn't supposed to know my sister, wait, and calm down. This is all fake! It doesn't matter that she knows how my little sister looks like. It only matters that I get into the real third exam'_ and Shino puts the knife away, Rini smiles. Shino turns around

"Hard innit! Trying to attack your little sister" Rini asks with a pestering voice. But on the moment she tries to say something else, Shino turns around and places his fist in her face.

"KNOCK OUT! " Kiba yells

"Aburame Shino will enter the third exam

Shino puts his hands together and dispels his technique. A lot of bugs come crawling out of Rini's body and the floor, and enter Shino's body.

"Can everyone gather round?" the Chuunin asks and he shows a leaflet. Everyone gets one. Some get two, to give to the injured.

"You will have exactly one month to heal, train and rest. Good luck!"

"Shino?? Are you all right?" Hinata asks

"Yes of course."

"Great action! Shino, man, I don't know if I could've hit my sister in the face….well after thinking about it, I probably could. But your sister is like 6"

"She wasn't my sister it was simply an impostor"

"Ok fine! But it's great that our whole team is in the final exam. I'm sure Kurenai-sensei, will treat us to dinner!" and the three of them walk towards their sensei, who congratulates them. And takes them out to dinner.

"Hitomi?" Nariko whispers

"Yes"

"How did Rini's battle go?"

"I lost" Rini walks in.

"Oh that's a pity"

"You don't mean that, right."

"I do…. I have something to announce"

"What is it?"

"I am going to Suna"

"Suna?. As in Sand and desert?" Rini says

"Yeah"

"But why?"

"Temari-chan asked me if I wanted to go with her and her brothers. She said that there is someone there who can fix my blood vessels so that I won't have to be injured anymore when I use my bloodline limit"

"Is this what you want?"

"Yes it is?"

"Good luck then" And Hitomi bows and walks away.

"She's not angry is she?" Nariko asks.

"No. she is just going to miss you"

"Oh"

"I'll be going to then. May the seasons be with you. And uuh I have something for you."

"Oh"

"It's an apology, for well you know, for what happened. Anyway here it is" and Rini places a present on Nariko's bed "I'll be going too. I'll see you!" and Nariko leaves too. Almost bumping into Temari who was coming to check up on Nariko.

She knocks on the door.

No response

She opens the door seeing Nariko. With her hands on a flute looking at a note.

_Dear Nariko. I'm sorry. Please except my apology with this flute, I know you think you lost it; the truth is that I stole it. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! _

_Cheers, Rini_

"It's the flute Hitomi gave me when I fist took someone's live. I've treasured it for years, as a reminder that live isn't something to play with. I didn't get it in the beginning, but now I do. Even though we are ninja, we should respect live even if you can take it away in a second. You are not aloud to play with live, like you play with a flute. But one day it disappeared"

"Nariko-chan?"

"I'm sorry about that; I would love to come with you to Suna! Thank you for this opportunity"

"Well get your stuff then, we are going tonight"

And Nariko Stumbled out of her bed and grabbed a bag.

During dinner.

"I have an idea. To totally train all of you to be ready for the exam. I think we should go to a special place. We won't be disturbed by anything else and you can totally concentrate on the coming exam" Kurenai said.  
"That is brilliant!" Kiba yells

"It sounds like a good idea sensei" Shino said

"I like how it sounds" '_yes going away from everyone, being able to cleanse my head and erase all unnecessary thoughts it sounds to be exactly to be what I need'_ Hinata thought.

A/N

I hope it was a good chapter! It took me some time to write this one, I couldn't decide who should win. Because first I wanted a big showdown between Rini and Nariko in the third exam. But I decided its better this way!

A short question.

"Do you think I should write about what is happening during the one month of training or should I just start with the main exam next time?"

Please review!!

Love,

MizuMizu


	19. Chapter 19

Chuunin exam

Chapter 19

A/N hi! Again I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. I decided that I'm gonna do one chapter about training and stuff, and after that we'll begin the main exam!! Anyways thanks for reading, reviewing and for all the tips I've got so far!

Kiba was walking Hinata home

"So Kurenai-sensei told us that we had to collect our stuff tonight, right?"

"Uh, yes that's right, she said we'd leave tomorrow morning" Hinata replied

"Well I'll pick you up tomorrow then" Kiba said when they stood still.

"Sleep well"

"Bye!" Kiba said waving when the door opened and Hinata walked in.

Kiba walked on whistling a bit and Akamaru ran towards him.

"So feeling like some intensive training?"

"Bark bark bark"

"Yeah me too!! I can't wait to become Chuunin"

"Bark bark"

"You want to run?"

"Bark bark"

"Great, the last one home sleeps on the floor!"

And they both started running.

Meanwhile Naruto was walking back from the ramen stand, and walked home when he suddenly saw to blurs coming by,

"Kiba?" he recognized his friend's running Kiba was one of the only ones he knew that ran on both feet and hands.

"They are just ignoring me …" and Naruto felt agitated, and started following the two.

_'Run run!' Naruto thought trying to get closer to Kiba and Akamaru_.

'_What the…. Naruto is following us,_

_'Dash dash dash! If Akamaru beats me I have to sleep on the floor, but if Naruto wins, I'll be dammed for live' _and Kiba started running even faster, he ran past Akamaru and his house was on the end of this street.

_'What is Kiba doing?'_ Naruto thought and also started running faster.

Kiba was at his maximum speed Akamaru was dashing but he suddenly slowed down.

"What are you doing?" Kiba said, and looked back, and BWAM!! He suddenly hit a stone wall.

"Kiba!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" two female voices yelled at the same time.

Naruto slowed down, to avoid running into the wall like Kiba.

Kiba's mother and sister stood in the doorway looking at the boy who just ran into their house and was trying to get up.

"Ah, jeez damn't" Kiba mumbled and he climbed up. His sister's look softened and she helped him get up.

"You passed?" his mother asked

"Of course!!"

"Great!! I didn't expect any less" his mother said joyfully and started to 'brush' the dust of Kiba's jacked.

"Aw sjeez mom!, that hurts… I can do it myself" and Kiba jumped away from his mom and lost his balance and almost fell again. His sister grabbed him by his jacked but it tore apart. and Kiba landed on his hands and feet jumping up again.

"Haha lost my balance for a bit" and he smiled looking at Hana and Tsume. But both of them looked at him because without his jacked you could see he was basically mummified.

"What!"

His mother wanted to reply but she suddenly saw Naruto

"Oh hello Naruto, why don't you come in I'll make some tea"

Naruto who was still a bit surprised that Kiba actually could run that fast, almost break a brick wall and still could act casually…

"Oi Naruto!" Kiba yelled

"Oh… no thank you, I need to grab some stuff back home. Ero-sennin is going to pick me up.

"See you later then" Kiba said and walked inside.

"Kiba…" Hana asked with a sweet voice

"Yeah?" Kiba said

"You are going to tell us everything about the battles today"

"Am I" Kiba grinned; he knew his sister loved hearing stories about battles and stuff.

"Yes you are" his mother said, she was dieing to know all about the preliminaries.

Kiba stretched and started talking.

Meanwhile Shino walked in his house and sat down

"How did everything go?" his father asked

"I won, both Hinata and Kiba won too and for the rest: Konoha: another girl, Hitomi, and Neji sand: Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and a girl from the wood Nariko." And Shino walked towards his room.

'Well you can't expect anything more out of him tonight' his father thought and proceeded reading his book.

And in the Hyuuga mansion Neji was still in the hospital, Hinata was planning on visiting him after she told her father about the upcoming training.

"Hinata where is Neji" her father asked he didn't want to hear about the exam from his daughter she would stutter for an hour before he'd had the information he wanted.

"N-Neji-kun is in the h-hospital, but he d-did pass"

"That's good and did you/"

"Y-yes I did, ano... father, we are going away for a month to t-train"

"Ok"

"I-I'm going to visit Neji-niisan" and she stood up and walked towards the hospital to say goodbye to her cousin and to see if he's alright.

She knocked on the door

"Come in" Neji's voice said, she opened the door and saw Lee (in a wheelchair), Tenten and Gai-sensei sitting

"Great battle Hinata-chan!" Tenten said happily

"It was very youthful!" Gai added

Hinata blushed and looked away. Tenten jumped up pushed Lee's chair with her and said

"Gai sensei we should pick a nicer chair for lee, this one is old"

"It is!! " and Gai jumped up and ran out the door, Tenten smiled and walked away, while lee was making a fuss about his chair.

"She's very good at getting hints" Neji said, trying to comfort Hinata a bit.

"Y-yes she is, I-I just wanted to say goodbye"

"Goodbye?"

"I'll be gone for one month"

"Training I assume"

"Yes"

"Do your best then I expect to see you in the finals" she smiled and walked out

'I'd better start packing' and ran home.

The next day Kiba, Shino and Kurenai sensei came to pick her up and they were on their way.

A/N

I'm sorry that it was a bit of a 'filler' chapter. But I hope it was still enjoyable to read. Next chapter will be the beginning of the third exam, the main battles!!

Please review!!

Love,

MizuMizu


	20. Chapter 20

Hi

I'm very sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a test week at school so I had to study a lot, and I started a new story.

Thank you for reviewing! And I hope you enjoy the newest chapter

Chapter 20

A month later.

Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Neji were standing at the balcony. They were early, the battles weren't going to start for a couple of hours, but they were really exited… well Kiba was, Hinata was extremely nervous, Neji and Shino didn't show any kind of emotion. Team eight returned form they training camp yesterday evening and when Kiba and Shino came to pick Hinata up this morning Neji decided to come along. Neji had been training with Hiashi Hyuuga almost continuously this last month and you could see the effects. Apart from the numerous wounds and scratches, he had become far more muscular. But he wasn't the only one; both Kiba and Shino had been doing some muscle training themselves.

All four of them were silent

"I told you Temari, we are early!" Kankuro said yawning

"There is nothing wrong with being a little early, Kankuro-kun, right Gaara-kun?" Nariko said with a soft but happy tone. Temari smiled, for some reason Nariko was not even in the least bit scared of Gaara, and because of some circumstances they had been sleeping in the same room for the last month. The weirdest thing was that Gaara somehow hadn't even considered killing her once.

"Hnn" Gaara agreed.

Kankuro looked annoyed; he had noticed too, that Gaara and Nariko got along. He didn't mind it though, Gaara had been calming down a lot since the Naruto kid, and Nariko's presence was in some way soothing for Gaara. Kankuro was annoyed because his way of dealing with nerves (and other things) was to fight with his sister. But Temari had been training a lot, but he didn't mind about that either, they never trained together and he had been busy himself. But besides training, she had been helping Nariko rehabilitate after the operations and the two of them had become good friends, doing a lot together, things like shopping, training more shopping and more training. And because of that, Kankuro had been storing all his annoyances inside him, but because he really did like Nariko she was a sweet but sharp girl and when you get used to the constant hearing of a flute, you get to like it. And well…. Yelling at Gaara is never ever a good idea.

"You should have bought that skirt"

"Nah after the exam I'll be travelling around with Hitomi and Rini again, I can't have too much clothing, and it'll be way too heavy"

"You can never have too many skirts"

"Says the girl with a walk-in closet"

"… Hnnf"

And they both smile. And they walk around the corner spotting the four that had been standing there for half an hour.

"See Kankuro, we're not even the first" Temari says.

"Hi Hinata-chan how did training go" Nariko asks.

"Good m-morning Nariko-chan, it w-went well. How-how d-did your, well how are y-your…"

"Me? Oh I'm great totally healed. Did Hitomi came to see you?" Neji looks up, why would a strange girl, one he didn't trust visit Hinata even if she is an enemy.

"Y-yes she came by a couple of times"

"Great, do you happen to know where she is now?" but then she hears someone walking down the stairs. She turned around, it could only be Hitomi. And indeed it was Hitomi, her hair wasn't in pigtails anymore but it was hanging loose just above her hips and she was wearing a black leather jacket.

"Yo" she whispered. It still amazed Nariko how someone could speak so quiet and still making sure she was heard.

"Hitomi!" and Nariko walked towards her and gave her a hug letting her go she simply said:

"Your hair!"

"Says who"

"Oh" and Nariko felt her hair standing up again"

"Still not able to control your emotions are you" she said smiling.

"How is Rini?" Nariko quickly said.

"She went to visit her family, I haven't seen her since"

Meanwhile Hinata was trying to convince Neji to take some of her medicine for the wounds.

And the stadium was slowly getting more and more crowded.

"I want to welcome everyone to Konoha! And the finals of the Chuunin exam. 9 genin were able to pass the first two parts of the exam and are here today to fight to earn the title of Chuunin! As we all know everyone get become Chuunin but that also means that none of them can. Today we'll feature 8 battles to see which city has the strongest genin. And who of them gets the title Chuunin!!" a Chuunin presenting the exam yelled.

"She's making it sound like a game show" Tsunade-sama said

"The first battle will be between:

Kankuro from the sand and Hyuuga Neji from Konoha!!"

A/N

So again I'm sorry about the time that you had to wait for this chapter, and I'm sorry that this is a short chapter. But I'll update tomorrow with Kankuro vs. Neji.

Love,


	21. Kankuro vs Neji

MizuMizu

Chuunin exam

A/N

Here I am, just as promised! Thanks for the reviews and please enjoy my chapter, I hope that it's good.

Chapter 21.

"Hurry up Naruto, they're about to start"

"Yeah yeah I'm coming!" Naruto replied quickening his pace to catch up with Jiraiya.

They both sat down next to a young girl white eyed girl

"Excuse me but what are you doing here" Hanabi asked looking at Naruto's worn out jacked.

"We're watching the Chuunin exam" Naruto replies kindly.

"That's not what I meant, I'm not stupid. I was asking what you were doing here on these seats; they are only for people that actually matter"

"Hanabi" Hiashi said with a warning tone.

"Father, I was merely asking this boy what he was doing here, I mean he looks like he should be there" and she waved with her hands towards the others.

"Hanabi apologize. Naruto is Jiraiya-sama's apprentice"

"He's one of the legendary sennin right?" she looked at her father.

"He is, now apologize"

Hanabi stood up and walked towards Jiraiya who was sitting next to Naruto

"I'm sorry that I offended your apprentice. Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Hyuuga Hanabi" she bowed.

Jiraiya was amused by this girl who seemed to dislike Naruto a lot

"I forgive you Hyuuga Hanabi. This is Uzumaki Naruto, and I am Jiraiya"

_You aren't the one who should forgive her ero-sennin_ Naruto thought

"…" Hiashi thought of telling Hanabi that he meant Naruto but he decided that it was useless. Hanabi never had been fond of Naruto ever since he fought with Neji and won. He tried explaining that Neji didn't mind. And that it way very honourable to accept a loss, and to train to prevent it happening again. But Hanabi didn't want to understand.

Neji and Kankuro both appeared on the stage.

"This is gonna be interesting" Kiba said finally awake enough.

"Finally awake Kiba-kun" Hinata said slightly smiling.

"I was awake!!! I just… I didn't sleep to well last night" and he yawned. But Hinata knew what he meant. She also had a lack of sleep. The only difference was that she couldn't sleep because of the nerves. Kiba was just really exited. Shino was the only one of them who had slept normally.

"I have some breakfast" Hinata said while looking in her backpack, she showed some small packages. And gave two of them to Shino and Kiba and Akamaru

"W-would you l-like s-some" she stuttered as she showed the packages to the rest of the Genin

"No thank you Hinata-san" and Temari showed her own packages.

Hinata showed Hitomi the packages

"Thank you" she whispered and she grabbed one.

And Temari grabbed her packages and gave one to Gaara and one to Nariko and grabbed one herself.

"I smell Temari's chocolate cookies" Kankuro said to himself

"What?" Neji asked

"Nothing

"Please start" the Chuunin said.

_Ok if I want to become Chuunin this time I have to fight like a leader showing that I have what it takes. If I want to win this tournament I have to finish the battles _Neji thought and got into position

_As quickly as possible to make sure I don't get too wounded so that I can fight the next fight as well because I have no time to heal between times._ Kankuro thought and he unwrapped his puppet.

"A Hyuuga vs. a puppeteer. That's a fight you don't see often" someone in the audience said

Kankuro attacked with his puppet Neji avoided the blows and tried coming closer to Kankuro. But Kankuro knew he would and he threw some explosive kunai. Neji used one of his kunai and he made the explosive kunai change course right back towards Kankuro

"Shit" and he jumped out the way, but he lost control of the puppet

_Mistake_ and Neji threw some kunai and made some signs with his hands "Smoke activation jutsu" and suddenly the whole stage was full of smoke

"Byacugan" and Neji activated it and Hinata and Hiashi did the same.

"Shit shit shit" Kankuro said and he closed his eyes quickly unwrapping a scroll, biting on his finger and he summoned two puppets.

This was happening just a second before Neji threw more kunai and appeared right behind Kankuro

"What is happening" Kiba asked

"Kankuro-san summoned two puppets. And Neji is about to attack" Hinata answered

"Two puppets… the twins already" Temari said amazed.

But Kankuro had something else to worry about.

"Eight Trigrams Sixty four palms (hake rokujuyon sho)" Kankuro tried to avoid but he was just to late 2 2 4 8 16 32 64 and Kankuro fell down but just before he hit the ground he did some complicated things with his fingers and suddenly the two puppets attacked Neji from out of nowhere and they shot dozens of needles

"Kaiten" Neji started just in time to avoid every needle, except one. He turned but it was just too late and the needle hit him in his hand.

"That will poison your blood if you don't get care of it" Kankuro said.

Neji looked at his hand then grabbed a kunai an slit his wrist

"Neji-niisan!" Hinata yelled turning around in Kiba's arms not wanting to see the blood that was flowing out of Neji's wrist

"Shh, I'm sure he will be fine" Kiba said. Trying to sound sincere

Neji was standing there with the blood quickly dripping down his hand and with his other hand he grabbed a scroll. Kankuro was trying to get up in the mean time, but it wasn't working very well.

"That should be all the poison" Neji said. And he brought his arm up. And activated the scroll. A medical kit appeared. Kankuro was still struggling to get up.

"Don't bother, you can't use your chakra anymore, and you if you try to move now, you die… you shouldn't have attacked me like that if you didn't your chakra wouldn't be drained and you could have won" Neji said opening a bottle and disinfected his wound. And then he wrapped a cloth around it.

"That should hold" but Kankuro couldn't move anymore… he passed out.

"Hyuuga Neji is the winner of the first match. The second match will be: Hyuuga Neji vs Inuzuka Kiba"

A/N

I hope it was a good chapter. I want to say I'm sorry about the Neji Lee match a lot of people seem to be disappointed that Lee lost. So I'm sorry about that, but I believe that Neji would have won.

And in case you don't remember there are 9 persons fighting in the tournament, that's why Neji fights two times in the first round.

Everyone thank you so much for reviewing!

Love

MizuMizu


	22. chapter 22

Chuunin exam

A/N oh I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages! It's just that I've uploaded this other story (GaaraXHinata) and well it was a lot more popular that I expected and well I wasn't feeling like writing about fight scene's. but I'm back! And I hope you aren't too angry about my slow update!

I hope I haven't lost my touch, please enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 22

Hyuuga Neji vs. Inuzuka Kiba.

"G-good luck Kiba" Hinata stuttered and she petted Akamaru "you too" she whispered.

"I expect you to win" Shino added.

Kiba shook Shino's hand, witch was awfully formal for Kiba, then he turned to Hinata gave her a hug and kissed her right on the mouth.

"Thank you!" he said and quickly turned around and jumped down the stage.

_Did he just kiss Hinata-sama!_ Neji wasn't all too happy when he saw what happened. He was supposed to take care of Hinata and although the audience seemed to enjoy that Kiba kissed his 'girlfriend' he wasn't to happy. Neji glanced towards Naruto who was jelling something that everyone knew that it would happen, Hiashi-sama and Hanibi-sama turned pale and Ino and Sakura hugged and seemed to think it was cute. _Well it's really like Kiba-kun to suddenly start kissing a girl. Well he'll pay for trying to play with Hinata-sama. _

Kiba landed safely and so did Akamaru, he walked forwards as he waved at all the people "Wow boy, they're certainly a lot of people watching this fight, we can't lose now!" and Akamaru barked in agreement.

_Did he just kiss me, he just kissed me, oh help Kiba just kissed me! _Hinata turned pale then extremely red and almost fell down but she grabbed the railing and caught herself.

Kiba stuck out his hand and Neji took a moment _he just stole a kiss from Hinata-sama, but I must not get personal grudges get into this fight, it is very important that I become chuunin. Tenten you lost your battle, although you were strong, there are people stronger in this battlefield _he looked at Hitomi _Lee, I beat you and although I passed out earlier than you did, I won. All your hard work and still you couldn't beat me. I can not afford to loose I cannot … I owe it to them. they have always watched my back and I always assumed it was because I was better. But I realize that being a ninja, becoming a chuunin isn't supposed to make me change who I am, it isn't supposed to make me alone it isn't about pride. And I only will be strong with the help of my friends,. Tenten you helped me training my byacugan, my kaiten. Lee even though you haven't noticed, your challenges motivate me, without you guys I wouldn't have been able to come up with this new technique. Kiba I'm sorry but if I don't finish this soon, I'll die because of my massive blood loss. It might be fate that brought us here, but it will be I who'll win this exam!_ Neji stuck out his hands and shook Kiba's

"What was Neji doing he kept us waiting for 2 minutes" Naruto said trying to break the tension. Hanibi and Hiashi had been dead quiet since the kiss.

"Neji was making a decision, pay attention to this fight Naruto it'll be extra interesting, since Neji is the cousin of the girl who got kissed" Jiraiya said, enjoying the soapy event

"I know that!" Naruto said slightly offended "Hinata-chan, Neji and Kiba are my friends. And I fought Kiba and Neji in the last chuunin exam. Oh and Ero-sennin?" Naruto looked at Jiraiya "Don't even think about putting this in one of your books"

Hiashi shrugged, that thought was a bit too much for him. Hanibi looked at her father slightly puzzled.

The chuunin jumped away and Kiba and Akamaru got into a guarding position. _Knowing Neji he probably want to start attacking altogether, he surely wants to win this battle as quick as he can, because he lost a lot of blood…what he doesn't know is that because of all the blood my senses are effected, I can't smell where he is because this place is covered in his blood. I just have to guard. Trying to see how he is going to attack and hopefully faint, and if that doesn't work well we've got our backup plan._

_Here goes_ Neji struck his hands out, and closed his eyes. Suddenly you could see chakra streaming out of his arms it was making some sort of triangle

"What the" Kiba looked around, everything was the same, but something felt different, and somehow Neji wasn't there Kiba looked around, tried to smell but he didn't smell anything. "Wait, I am supposed to smell blood" _what is happening I didn't see him making signs for a illusion. Is he really that fast, I think he's even faster than sensei_ Kiba quickly made the signs to disable the illusion.

When he looked up he saw Neji his arms horizontal and some sort of chakra string connected with Neji's hands.

Neji jumped, "Byacugan"

Kiba tried to think, but if he didn't know what kinda attack it was going to be it was way to dangerous to counter. Neji quickly moved his hands during the fall, breaking the triangle and making a spiral "Neji swirl"

Kiba crossed his hands before his face, trying to keep the impact as low as possible.

Neji somehow pushed the spiral through Kiba's body, and he felt weak and the chakra spiral came back to Neji's hands. Neji struck out his arms again, it made a triangle and dripped back into Neji's arms.

"You took my chakra?" Kiba said when he realized what had happened. Kiba tried to stand up, because he blocked part of Neji's attack, Neji wasn't able to take all of his chakra, Kiba stood up breathing heavily and he ran towards Neji ready to attack. Neji suddenly lost his balance and Kiba noticed. He grinned this would be his chance.

Akamaru suddenly forced Kiba to stop by standing in front of him

"Akamaru" Kiba growled not understanding why his mate stopped him. Akamaru barked .

"What I wouldn't d-" Akamaru barked shorter this time. Kiba ignored his friend and ran towards a balanced Neji, he felt something biting and Kiba tripped. Falling in the mud.

"What is happening?" Temari asked.

"I dunno" Nariko answered

"A-Akamaru is telling Kiba to g-give up. N-Neji-niisan is stronger and Akamaru k-knows, b-but Kiba won't accept the fact that he l-lost in the first round" Hinata shyly replies

"Akamaru realizes that the battle is over" Shino adds.

"Why isn't Kiba listing" Hana asks her mother

"Well, Kiba always has been stubborn"

"I guess Akamaru will make a better chuunin at least he realizes that when a battle is over it's over" Hana laughed. She felt sorry for her kid brother.

Kiba stood up covered in dirt and having trouble breathing. "I won't" he looked towards the audience, his sister and mother, and finally at Hinata, you can't just kiss a girl and than be beaten by her cousin. But Akamaru was right, he could barely even breath how was he supposed to fight Neji.

Kiba put his left hand up, since his right hurts to much and he yelled "I'm sorry guys, guess I really wasn't having my best day ever" apparently the audience accepted his loss and cheered. He felt his knees getting weak and he fell down. A shadow suddenly fell over him, Neji looked at him, and then helped him up. The audience cheered some more they liked the great sport of these guys, and they walked both supporting each other down the stage.

"Wow that was a super wonderful battle with Hyuuga Neji as the winner, the first to get to round 2! Now let me remind you all which wonderful battles we can look forward to! Next, we'll have Hitomi vs. Temari from the sand, after that there will be Sabaku no Gaara vs. Aburame Shino, and the final of the first round it will be Nariko form the wood vs. Hyuuga Hinata" the exited chuunin presentation yelled.

A/N I'm very nervous about what you'll all think, I really don't know this chapter doesn't feel right. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! and I hope that you all had a great Christmas and New year !

Love,

MizuMizu


	23. Temari versus Hitomi

Chuunin exam:

Temari Vs Hitomi

A/N I'm sorry it keeps taking me so long to update! My last chapter was, well not good, but I think this one is better. I want to thank every one for reading and reviewing, and Alamandor for being my beta reader.

Enjoy

"_The thought kept running through my mind, it wasn't like that bad, but still. I just don't know … I mean Temari saved my live, but Hitomi, well she did the same, I just, I want to…" _Nariko kept trying to choose between her friends.

"Stop that," she heard Gaara's icy voice say.

"What?" Nariko answered, acting normally.

"You shouldn't worry about winning or losing. This exam is to pick the new chuunins. The rest is unimportant Gaara said, without taking his eyes away from the battlefield where the two girls had just appeared.

Nariko repeated his words in her head and came to a conclusion, "Thank you," she said, and smiled. _Hitomi, Temari... Do your best! _

"_Let's review. Last time I didn't become chuunin, the only one who became chuunin was Shikamaru-kun. Because he was the only one who thought about how to survive. He thought of it in the way you should think while you're on a mission. It was probably just because he was lazy, but that's not the point. I need to put my pride aside. Instead of thinking about winning this tournament, I should think about showing my intelligence. Thus, showing that I'm chuunin material," Temari_ thought while standing before her opponent, "_It is strange, she is really strong. So, why didn't she register last year?" _She looked again as Hitomi's long blue hair was blown into the air by the wind.

"This is my chance, and probably the only one I'll ever get. My father… everyone will see that I wasn't a failure. That I wasn't a screw up. I'll show him what he lost. I'll definitely win this tournament. She looked at her blond opponent.

"Ready, Fight" The referee said, and jumped out of the way.

"After I win this, I will have a limited time to recover. Every round I'll have less time to recover, that means in the first battles I'll need to keep my charka output to a minimum and make sure that I don't get wounded," Hitomi grabbed both of her swords.

Temari took her fan out, and waited for Hitomi to attack. Hitomi smiled and played with the swords in her hands, letting them twist over her hand, before grapping them again. Then, suddenly, the swords touched each other in mid air, and Hitomi attacked.

Temari opened her fan and it blocked the first two attacks from the swords. Hitomi jumped in the air, going for an air attack. "What the hell, are you stupid?" Temari thought, and wove her fan so it would cause wind, intended to blow Hitomi away.

"Trapped," Hitomi thought as she stood on one of her swords, using it as a surfboard before jumping off it, and flew towards Temari.

"Don't underestimate me like that! She shouldn't think I'd fall for a trap like that," Temari jumped up, higher than Hitomi, who noticed and was able to cut Temari's left arm, blood gushed out of it, Temari ignored the pain.

"Gaara-kun…"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we check kankuro-kun?"

"No."

Nariko smiled and resumed looking at the battle between her friends.

Temari landed on the ground, "Summoning Kamatari Weasel Twister Attack!"

The attack hit Hitomi pretty bad. She fell down, her clothes ripped away and parts of open skin started to show. She stood up when she heard Temari's footsteps coming towards her. Hitomi took her swords and attempted (changed from tries) to hit Temari upfront. Temari defended and took her fan with two hands.

The girls stood like that, both knowing that whoever loses this part (not clear on the meaning here) would lose the battle.

"Temari, calm down, don't loose yourself in this battle, you need to become Chuunin, even if it means losing this stupid fight. Damn this annoys me! Temari thought,

No bloody way in hell that I'm going to lose against this random chick. No way, I will show who I've become. I will pay them back, it's my fate, Nothing can change that! Hitomi thought.

Temari started pushing harder, and to Hitomi's surprise and anger, one of her katana's started to break, on the moment before it actually tore apart Hitomi switched her left hand next to the right both hands now on one katana.

"That was a present," Hitomi said, repressing the anger in her voice, nevertheless it still sounded cold.

"It's wasn't a good one then" Temari replied, feeling as if she'd won already.

"It was from my fiancé" Hitomi replied, putting even more force on the katana.

"Fiancé, but you're my age, did you get knocked up?" Temari asks trying to anger Hitomi. Hitomi looked at Temari, who was winning the battle. She looked around at the ground, and knew what to do.

Temari suddenly felt that Hitomi had given in. but in a split second, Hitomi put her feet on the top of the broken katana, and kicked it up into the air. It made her fall down, but the sword hit its target and went through Temari. She fell down, blood gushing from mouth and wound. I can still fight on, I'm stronger then her. I could've won this. She had flashbacks of her battle with Shikamaru, he became chuunin, no one blamed him for giving up, and she was going to as well even though she didn't want to. Temari held up her hand, and gave up.

"Hitomi wins! Next up: Sabaku no Gaara versus Aburame Shino"

"Gaara-kun?" Nariko asked

"What?"

"Please win."

Gaara didn't reply and walked towards the stage.

"G-Gaara?" Temari asked, just as she was getting carried away.

Gaara walked towards her

"Don't lose" she said.

"G-good luck Shino-kun," Hinata stuttered. Then, she looked at her opponent. The girl had impressed her a lot when she fought. She was really strong, but seemed so nice… "Well, I should hope Shino wins, and that Kiba will gets well soon. The battles that come will come

A/N

Thanks for reading, and please review


End file.
